Sakura's Experiance in Boot camp
by Poolday
Summary: Ok, so I'm stuck with freaks that might have visted Juvi more then me. What should I do? What else? Prank 'em.
1. Boot camp

"Well this blows…" I muttered to myself, running my hands through my very knotty pink hair. That's right, I said pink.

..I should introduce myself.

I, Haruno Sakura, am a 16 year old who has been in Juvi twice. Yes, I'm a juvenile delinquent. I have bubblegum hair that I usually hide in a pony-tail and stunning (as Ino always said) green eyes. As you might have guessed, I'm a person getting in trouble. Constantly. But it's just so much fun to see the teachers run around screaming about a fire in the Kitchen. Not that, I would cause something like that… *cough*

Moving on.

I should tell you about my partners in crime. That's right, the girl rouges. There's Ino-pig, Tenten, Hinata, and never forget Temari.

Ino is our interrogator, always getting information from everywhere. Mostly it's all crap about other girls, but if we're targeting one of those girls… you get the drift.

Tenten is our skills. She helps us get out of tight fights. Plus, she's legally aloud to have a stash of knifes. How fucking cool is that?!

Hinata is our little butterfly. The one who helps plan out, well, plans, and helps us carry them out. Plus she's dating my best guy friend, Naruto, and he comes in handy once and a while…

And lastly, there's Temari. She has a knack for studding air currents, so she's a smart cookie. She has two brothers, Gaara and Kankurō, that help with Tenten in fighting.

Now we should get back to our current situation. I'm sitting at a bus stop waiting for a bus to take me to the new boot camp I'm about to go to. Yeah, boot camp. Beats Juvi if you ask me…

Finally, a bus came rolling up and stopped with a sigh. The two doors opened and I grabbed my bag. Time to get moving. Stepping on bus, I nodded to the bus driver in acknowledgement. The doors slid closed, and I took an empty seat in the back.

As the big orange bus drove away, I stuck in my ear plugs, and started to jam out to All American Rejects. No Sasuke, no Naruto, no girls. I'm stuck at a boot camp that probably serves reindeer for lunch, with no friends. Perfect. The bus stopped several more times, letting a strange boy with a mask on, a guy with orange hair and way to many piercing, and then a guy with way to many scars.

_"Freaks…"_ I scoffed. But who am I to talk? I'm the one with the pink hair.

* * *

Ok, this is a fanfiction I started after I saw a couple of DeiXSaku pictures. Im not sure who Sakura is going to be put with, so Im going to let you guys decided. Personally, I love the idea of Sakura being all tomboy-ish. It just suits her. Sasori AND Tobi will be in this! I needed to include them both! Reveiw lots (and which couple should I uuusseee??)


	2. Meeting Cabin Three

As the bus pulled up into the dusty road (or so I think anyways, they covered the windows with some thick black tape), I turned off my music, already annoyed with the constant repeating lyrics.

"Stupid rappers. If you're going to repeat something, might as well put in synonyms…" I mutter mostly to myself.

"Excuse me?" Someone said. I turn around, kind of startled (I certainly didn't show it, that would've been so uncool), to the speaker. There was a man with red messy hair and brown chocolate eyes. His face looked like if you punched it, it would smash into a thousand pieces.

"I just don't like the artist I was listening to." I say blankly, staring at him in the eye. He stared at me with the same look. Finally I broke the gaze by turning and packing up the granola bar that I was absent-mindedly gnawing on. Feeling his gaze still burning in my back, I snap around.

"Can I help you?" I asked bitterly to the brown eyed man.

"No. I was just wondering how a girl got in a guys boot camp." He stated. I froze at his words.

…This was a fucking all guy boot camp? Oh. My. Kami.

As I step fearfully out of the bus, I looked around me. And what do you know, Elmo Head was right. It was a guy boot camp. At least some of the guys were good looking…

It was set out in an outdoor area. There were four dorms, with four directors standing in front of each one. They were in a half circle, kinda spread out, and a small dinning hall next to one of the cabins. Next to that… was a barbed wire fence.

Fun.

I saw a couple of familiar faces in the crowd, but mostly everyone else was a stranger. I also heard whispers flying around about me when I was seen. For example, when I was looking for a camp director, two males spotted me.

"A girl? Here?" One asked.

"Maybe she's the medic…" The other one guessed.

"If she is, I'll have to sprain an ankle or something. Look at those-" The first one started. He didn't get to finish because I punched him square in the jaw.

Of course, with doing this action, it just angered the first guy. He got up, and I got to inspect him. He had silver hair with a blue tint to it, and his eyes were a stunning purple. He was wearing what I guessed to be his casual wear which consisted of a purple sleeveless top and grey sweat pants. He had a belt on that held a water bottle and a carving knife.

His friend started to pull him back, saying, "Suigetsu, calm it down! If Karin hears about this…"

"Shut up Jugo," Suigetsu growled, lunging at me. But being the kick ass girl I am, I dodged quickly and served him another good punch in the stomach. Before he could come at me again, I backed up. Maybe if he was smart, he wouldn't attack me again.

But, of course, he was a dumb person, and came at me with a kick. This time I just steeped oh his foot. Might not sound like much, but when you fight for fun and build some strength, it hurts. Crying out in pain, Suigetsu finally backed off hissing.

I smirk when his friend, Jugo, a guy with stunning orange eyes that matched his over spiked orange hair (he scared me a little. I mean, I could estimate him to be AT LEAST six feet…), came and helped support his friend.

He looked at me and I nod his way, telling him to get Suigetsu out of here. He nods in agreement, and takes the purpled eyed freak away. Sighing as I noticed everyone staring at me, I try and look around for a director. That's when I saw the duck butt head.

"Yo, DUCKY!" I shout out, making the man turn. Giggling at his confused face, I run over to him and throw my arms around his neck. As you all might know, Ducky here is the famous Sasuke Uchiha, and one of my best guy friends.

"What are you doing here?" We asked in sync. I grinned and went first.

"What else? I was doing a solo prank, but got caught. Stupid teachers… They said something like, "We know you're grades are slipping and we think these actions are because of it. We're going to have to send you to boot camp," I mock in a high pitched voice, "So they sent me to the principal, and he sent me here." I explained. He smirked (I've found out it's the only way he smiles) and shook his head.

"Your turn…!" I prod at him.

"I came here 'cause Dobe wanted to piss off the teachers and get me involved. He made Iruka so mad…" Sasuke said chuckling a little bit. "I was hoping to get in the same cabin as him, but he's in Cabin One. I'm in Two."

"Naruto's here too? Oh we are going to have so much fun pranking people…" I say, rubbing my hands together. I swear the look on Sasuke's face meant he saw lightning flash behind me.

000000

As everyone reported to their cabin, I was left alone. Sighing, I sit on the nearest cabins step and take out my iPod.

Might as well do something, neh?

Anyways, there I was, just sitting there, when nature decided to pull a terrible, terrible, terrible trick on me.

Yep, that's right. It started HAILING.

"What the fuck?" I scream as the little pelts crashed on my head. I ran inside the cabin that I was sitting on, and tripped on the carpet that I had no idea that was there. In front of me were eight men, starring, all dressing in there boot camp gear. One man stepped around all of the others, and squatted in front of me.

"I never knew a man could have pink hair." He said. Anger flaring inside of me, I punch him square in the jaw. Seem to be doing that a lot lately.

As I scramble up, I huffed, "A boy? Who the hell are you calling me a guy! Bastard." All of the guys in the dorm were starring at me, like I lost my mind.

Which might not be far from the truth.

As I looked around, I saw a couple of men that I recognized.

Sitting in one of the chairs in the back was someone I defiantly recognized. It was the famous Itachi Uchiha. He's a really anti-social person, only met him once and a while when I was with Sasuke. I'm not going to bother explaining him. It's just a waste of breath.

There was Elmo Head, and the crazy kid with the orange mask. The guy that I punched was the man that had all of the wild pricings. Plus, the dude with too many scars was sitting in the corner, and I swear, I was going to wipe that little smirk off of his face.

The others were complete strangers. One had (what I supposed to be) long blonde hair. Really, it was hair tied up in a pony on top of his head, with more hair covering his right eye. (The look suited him. But is he transitive or something?)

He was standing by a man with silver hair and violet eyes (what the HELL is up with all of the contacts? I mean really!). He had a certain glint in his eyes that I decided to put off till later.

Next to him was a man with blue tainted skin, and gill tattoos. And damn, he. Was. Huge. I would at least say 6 feet, about the size of that Jugo kid. He had blue spiky hair and dark blue eyes.

Shifting to a more comfortable position, I stare at each man, challenging them to do anything about my presence. Finally I landed on piercing dude, and he stepped up to me once more.

"I'm sorry about that… may I know your name?" The man said, holding out his hand. I take it with a smile (mood swings much?)

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I say and he smiles back.

"Pein." He replies. I nod and release his hand. "I'm the leader of this cabin. The members are Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame." He said, pointing to each member.

I made a mental note of all of the names.

Orange masked man: Tobi.

Transitive man: Deidara.

Creepy contact dude: Hidan.

Guy with tons of scars: Kakuzu.

…I think I'll remember Uchiha.

And the shark dude: Kisame.

Nodding to each one, I look back to Pein. Finally realizing that this isn't my cabin (nor do I know which one is) I fidgeted.

"Um, sorry. I should be going…" I say, turning to the door, yet someone grabbed my arm. Turning and punching the 'grabber' in the face, I immediately regret my decision.

"Oh my Kami, I am SO sorry! That time it was reflex, I swear!" I apologize, trotting over to the pile. Slowly, I see if he was hurt. "Meh, only a little black and blue. It should heal in about a week."

"How do you know, un?" Someone asked. I turn and see the transitive man looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, what do you know from experience?" I ask. He looks at me funny, but I raise my eyebrows, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Well, you can't create a master piece of clay without first softening the clay. It turns out to be a mess. Trust me, un." He replies with a slight shade of fear in his eye remembering the day when he might've learned that.

"Well, you learned that for experience, I learned injuries from mine. So are we settled?" I ask. He just looks at me funny (I hate to admit it, but he looks kind cute that way) a million questions popping up in his head.

Turning back to Pein who was looking at me thoughtfully, I ask the transitive man for a cool wet towel. Sooner then asked, Deidara came back with the towel, and I slowly place it on Pein's eye. He winced slightly, but realized when the cold became familiar with his skin.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door.

"ALRIGHT, CABIN CHECK HERE."

000000

"Alright! Who's the leader in this cabin! And who are the members?" shouted the woman that busted through the door. She had huge (And I mean HUGE) breasts. I swear I saw Hidan drooling. Apparently she saw it too, and punched Hidan in the face (whew! I'm not the only one with a temper). Chuckling as he held his bloody nose, I got up and walked over to the women.

"Err… Ma'm? My names Sakura… And some how my principal signed me up for an all man camp, instead of a mixed, or all women's camp…" I said kinda afraid to approach the steaming lady. She looked down at me and her eyes softened.

"Huh. What school may I ask?" She replied to me.

"Ninoha High…" I said, hoping that maybe she could ship me back. (Fun Fact! Ninoha's mascot is a giant fox!) But then again, if she didn't, I won't mind hanging out with a couple of cute guys…

"JIRAIYA!" She shouted suddenly. Wait… is she talking about my principal? Oh boy…

The women began to pace around the cabin, as everyone else stared. I heard some of her murmuring.

"I'm going to kill him… a women? Really?... oh he is in for it… wait until he tastes my fist…"

Finally snapping out of my state of confusion, I try to get in some words.

"Um… Miss? Are you saying you know my principal?" I asked, hoping that she heard me. Turning, the blonde women looked at me.

"Of course I know him! He's a friend of mine. Plus, don't use 'miss' or 'ma'm'. Call me Tsunade!" She exclaimed walking over to me. I smile a little and nodded my head. "Come, come, you can stay in the Health Cabin with me! And three other people," she said, completely forgetting about the other members. But seeing how Pein didn't moving to get up, I don't think he minded.

When we stepped outside, I saw that it was sunny, and not one cloud flawed the sky.

"OH OF COURSE!" I shouted at the sky. "You HAVE to clear up so I just HAD to punch Pein, didn't you! I HATE YOU KARMA!"

Tsunade looked at me funny, and I sigh. Might as well explain everything to her.

000000

After I explained myself to Tsunade, she looked clearly shocked.

"I'm surprised a girl of your size could create that much damage…" She said, looking down at me with new respect. I shrug my shoulders.

I always get that.

"But yes, the weather here is always weird. It just puts up the challenges for the campers here. One more test for them to go through." Tsunade said after a moment of silence. We finally got moving again, and she walked me over to a small cabin, Cabin Four. As we walked up the sleek steps shining from the work of the harsh weather, I saw a small medical cross on the door.

"Welcome Sakura, to the medical cabin." Tsunade said, gesturing her hand around the cabin.

It looked small on the outside, but _frick_,it was HUGE on the inside! There was a sleek couch and a huge TV, along with a mini kitchen with finished wood floors, marble counter tops, and never forget the steal appliances. I was in _awe. _

"I have one more room, seeing my other apprentice, Shizune, was assigned another camp. You're welcome to stay here, but you must pick a cabin to do the activities with…" Tsunade said, trailing off at the end.

"Alright. I choose Cabin Three."


	3. Fun With Eggs

Blinking, I find myself in one of Tsunade's luscious beds. Oh how comfy they were… I didn't want to get up, seeing that it was only 3 in the morning. I drift back to sleep but was woken 15 minutes later by some idiot who was playing a trumpet. Soon after I heard someone shout, "That was so youthful Lee! I'm so proud!" I groaned.

THEY were here?

Why me…?

I heard Tsunade stir and knowing her wrath from yesterdays experience; I quickly got up and faced the shivering air. Why I didn't pack more winter pajamas I didn't know.

Oh wait, IT WAS SUMMER.

000000

I quickly went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I hate, hate morning breath. As I was picking out an outfit (a set of baggy jeans, a tank top with a baggy hoddie) Tsunade came walking in.

"Alright Sakura, here's your uniform. You'll be given more sooner or later. You'll wear these to activities, and your free time. Go meet with your cabin once you're done." She ordered handing me some cloths. I nod and she left quickly to let me change in peace.

When I was going through the outfit, I saw gauze was placed in between the skirt and the shirt. As I riffled through it more, I saw there was no underwear. Just by looking, I can see that my underwear would surely show (I'll tell you why soon *gag*) from under my skirt, then it clicked.

I was supposed to wear the GAUZE as underwear?

I guess it's that or white undies showing.

Gauze please.

000000

When I was done dressing myself, I didn't look half bad. The t-shirt was an olive color, and a high neck (THANK KAMI!) It stopped in the middle of my stomach. The rest of the shirt was netted, for sweating purposes. (Yay… we're going to sweat. WONDERFUL.)

The skirt was a plain skirt, same color as the top. It stopped mid thigh with two slits (from the top to the end) on each side. There was a buckle on the skirt to hold the two sides together. But, because somebody was lazy and decided to make a skirt without the needed fabric, it would have showed my underwear. In the end, I decided to just put on my underwear and wrap the showing thigh skin. It worked well enough.

I then had black socks that came up a couple of inches above my knee, taking care of some exposed skin. Then to finish the look, the camp boots. They were the olive color and had really, really thick laces. You could strangle someone with them.

…I'll keep that in mind.

000000

Trotting over to Cabin 3, I opened the doors and let myself in freely. Not seeing anyone, I walk around, trying to see if anyone was even there.

"We all left to eat in the mess hall." Someone told me. I turned to see Kisame (shark dude) standing there slipping on his shirt.

"And where might that be Sharkey?" I ask already liking my nickname.

"Aren't you fancy with the nicknames…?" He muttered. "I'll walk you there. Too many perverts here anyways."

"Aw, thanks Sharkey. I already met someone. I don't mind an extra set of body guards." I huff walking over to the door, waiting for the blue tainted skin man to join me.

"_Extra_ set of body guards?" The man asked, stepping in the sunlight and matching my pace as we head for the mess hall.

"Yeah… I guess you can say that. Naruto and Sasuke, my best guy friends, are really protective. Then there's the girl's back home…" I explain getting a small twang of home sick-ness when I thought of my pack.

"Huh. Never knew that." Kisame said, looking down at me with more questions wizzing around in his head.

"Hey, we're already bonding!" I shout as we came to a large building, much like the cabins. He laughs.

"Yeah, I guess we are. I wonder how the other guys are going to 'bond' with you. They've been known for some pretty extreme things. Especially Deidara…" Kisame trailed off amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Pssh, let them try… I'm not the type of girl who opens up AS easily. Friends I talk about. Juvi. Experience I talk about. But no on everything else. I'm making that clear with you now. Alright?" I say, stopping to look him in the chest. Seeing how I can't look in his eyes. Damn short legs...

"Juvi. huh? I'm surprised. Someone your height might not be to threatening." He said, smirking at me. Again with the damned height.

"How do you think I got here? And don't mock me of my size you giant!" I cry walking in the doors to the mess hall.

It was simple enough, exactly like a cafeteria, food and all. There were 3 large tables; each one could sit ten people. Everything was made with wood and the guys were throwing the food.

I'm going to fit right on in, aren't I?

Kisame walked me over to the first table that had to be ours because of the red and black cloud (Pein said that it was their symbol, standing for the 'Akatsuki', whatever that was) grafitti that covered the table. Also, there were all of the cabin members sitting there doing-

Making more grafitii

Eating

Talking

Not talking (big shocker)

I sat next to Kakuzu who gave me a friendly look. He had his strange turban off, and his messy brown hair spilled in his green eyes. Nodding my greeting, I look to find Itachi sitting across from me, staring at me. I stare right on back, a bored expression on my face.

"So Shorty, why'd you get into Juvi?" Kisame asked, turning to him. I grinned and shrugged.

"It isn't as extreme as anyone else's, but hey, what the hell. I'll spill."

"Well, I was with my gang, the 'Girl rouges' every one called us. We were pranking the school's biotches by replacing their face cream with peanut butter and making them walk out side in the squirrel infested front. Well, we never knew that some of the squirrels had rabies… so to save my team, I took the blame. Damn teachers were a real pain to listen to. But that's just the cause of why I went to Juvi.

"Because of my suspension, I wanted to try out some of Tenten's kunai. Well, apparently you're not allowed to kill someone else's dog, so off to Juvi I go, two years." I finish laughing my head off at the memory. Who knew what judges had up their asses?

Everyone was just staring at me. I stare back.

"What? I'm sure everyone here had to kill or injure at least ONE person here." I state shaking my head. Everyone smiled, and I found out a lot of _interesting_ information.

I decided to write it in my little journal. I keep it to plan some of my pranks. Don't ask.

**Why the Akatsuki was sent to Juvi**

**Kisame-** He stole a fish from the aquarium and was charged for breaking and entering.

**Time spent:** One year

**Itachi-** Police found plans on killing his family. It was really only a story for school.

**Time spent:** Three years

**Hidan-** He killed someone because they said God was everything.

**Time spent:** Six years

**Kakuzu-** Attempted suicide slicing his body in various places. His mom walked in on him and he attempted murder.

**Time spent:** Two years (He had to spend three in the luny hospital)

**Pein-** Burnt down the principal's office screaming "I am God! I run this school!"

**Time spent:** Four years

**Tobi-** Was hugging someone when they called in police saying they were getting 'raped'.

**Time spent:** Five years

**Sasori-** Killed a man and tried to gut him to make him a puppet.

**Time spent:** Six years

**Deidara-** Blew up several empty schools along with one of his arms.

**Time spent:** Four years

Interesting people huh?

When a guy that walked by with a tray, I saw that he had an egg on his plate. I stop him before he could walk away.

"What do you want?" He snarls jerking out of my grasp.

"I just wanted to know if that egg was boiled is all. Geeze, don't have to be such a bitch about it." I say shaking my head.

"Ch, I wouldn't be calling anyone else a bitch, ya' big fore headed freak." He scoffed and started to walk again.

But I punched him in the gut before he could.

"Fine, I'll find out if it's boiled my self!" I hiss in his ear. The room became silent as I took the egg from his plate and slammed it on his head.

What do ya' know? It wasn't boiled.

Because of this, he now had white and orange goo all over him.

"Thanks for the answer." I say as I sit back down next to Kisame. Everyone at the table cheered and laughed at the dude who made his way back to the second table, the Sound table. There sat a stunned Sasuke. I wink at him and turn my attention back to my friends.

So…

The eggs weren't boiled.

Oh the joy I'm going to have…

000000

I ran to the cabin swiftly holding all of the eggs inside my shirt. I was about to fall over because of my great work out today, but I held myself up.

Earlier today, we got to do three different courses. One cabin did each, and then we switched. Cabin one (which was Naruto's cabin) got to go under barbed wire, along with over, beside, and through it. Cabin two (Sasuke's cabin) got to do climbing, with and without foot rests. And finally Cabin three (mine) got to do exercises, like jumping jacks, push ups, stretches, splits (those poor, poor men) and a lot of other painful things.

In my journal that Tsunade gave me to keep me sane, I wrote down all of the cabins and their leaders-

**Cabin one- Leaf- **

Choji

Shikamaru

Sai

Kiba

Naruto

Shino

Neji

**Leader-** Kakashi

**Cabin Two- Sound**

Kabuto

Sasuke

Jugo

Suigetsu

Jirobo

Kidomaru

Sakon

**Leader-** Orochimaru

**Cabin three- Akatsuki**

Tobi

Sasori

Deidara

Hidan

Kakuzu

Itachi

Kisame

**Leader-** Pein

**Cabin four- Medical Care**

Sakura

Ibiki

Anko

Guy

**Leader-** Tsunade

I also wrote a little about each cabin mate in mine-

Tobi- Stay away from him. He hugs you every chance he gets, screaming his name in third person. If he DOES hug you, pat his head and say he's a good boy. It's the only way he'll go away and annoy some other poor soul.

Sasori- He's pretty quiet. Not really the social type. He mostly talks with Deidara about art and stuff. I have to much of a short attention span to pay attention.

Deidara- He's loud. Very, very, very loud. He also says 'un', 'hm', or 'yeah' after every sentence. It gets annoying, but if you start to say 'mmk' after every sentence, he shuts up for a while. PLUUUS, he likes bombs, so don't fuck with him.

Hidan- He's one of the other loud mouths. He loves to curse, and believes in Satan. Once again, do not fuck with him. People say that he has a huge scythe under his bed.

Kakuzu- Another quiet one. He only gets in fist fights with Hidan, and barley talks. Not much to say about him, but he'll talk sooner or later (insert evil laugh here)

Itachi- He's quiet, but if you call him Weasel, his face gets all red!

Kisame- One of my better friends, he's loud and proud. I see him as a dad to some of the members. And to me, but hey, he's cool like that.

Pein- Silent, yes, but he's cool. He breaks up most of the fights that happen, and sighs. A lot. I would to if I'm stuck with 8 deadly people fighting one another.

Back to the present, I'm running to the back door of the Akatsuki cabin, juggling about 3 dozen eggs in my hands. I was about to prank this whole entire cabin, and doing it in one night. The rest of the members were eating dinner, and by the look of things, I only had 10 minutes tops.

I jump into the dorm, and start placing eggs everywhere. On beds, on the floors, under pillows, and hell, ON the pillows. Laughing quietly, I get out my note saying the following words:

"The Easter bunny has found you, and plots revenge. You better win all of your fights or else Easter Bunny will come and get you. I've also heard that the tooth fairy is very displeased with your brushing."

…I hope the shit themselves.


	4. Extreme TRUTH OR DAAARE!

When I woke the next morning, I got dressed and bounded over to cabin three. I opened the door slightly to see everyone _covered _in egg yolk, looking around in confusion and still half asleep.

Deciding to play innocent, I walked in the door my mouth agape.

"What the hell happened in here!" I cry, rushing over to Deidara and beginning to scrape off egg yolk.

"I'll tell you what happened. A cabin prank." Pein muttered, handing me the note. I nearly laughed out loud when I saw it was also covered in yolk.

"Who could've done this?" I ask, almost choking on my laughter.

"I bet it was the Leaf cabin, hm. They hated us from the start." Deidara said, continuing to finish the work I had started of scraping off goo.

I shook my head. "The only person smart enough to do that would be Shika, but he's way too lazy to go this far. Kiba is a prankster, but Naruto knows I'm in this cabin, immediately making the others back off."

Everyone stared at me. "How do you know them so well?" Kakuzu asked everyone's question.

"…Well, they're my friends. I should know them well, right?" I say questionably. Pein and Deidara glanced at each other as an awkward silence settled in. Then Tobi glomped me crying 'anime tears'.

"SAKURAAAA! THAT WASN'T NICE TO PUT EGGS ON OUR BEDS!" He cried out.

…

Shit.

Everyone stared at me while I sweat dropped. Hidan's face got reeeeeeeeeeeeeally red.

"Is this true?" Kisame questioned walking over to me. I shrugged my shoulders, and patted Tobi's head.

"Believe what you want to, guys. Your decision to listen to Tobi or not." I say, continuing to pet the now purring Tobi.

Everyone looked to me, than to Tobi, and repeat.

"We don't exactly believe Tobi, but we know you well enough to know that you could pull something off like this. Plus, you asked if the eggs were boiled the other day. So, it fits." Itachi stated from his angst corner.

Damn Uchihas'!

"Ok, ok, so I did it. But it was so worth walking in here and seeing your faces!" I cry. NOW I let out all of my laughter that I was holding in for so long. When I settled myself, Sasori's eye was twitching.

"Hey Sakura-san, you said that you were supposed to know our friends well, right?" Kisame said, looking over at me. I nodded childishly for my response.

"Well, why not we play a little truth and double truth?" He finished. I smile wickedly.

"No, no, no Kisame. We're going to have more fun with that." An evil glint sparkled in my eye. "We're going to play truth or dare. If we pick truth, we have to scream out the answer for everyone to hear. If we pick dare, well, we do the sick, sick dare."

Everyone looked at me. "Fuck, I'm in on that shit." Hidan said. Soon, everyone agreed.

Oh the fun I will have today.

000000

Walking out to our first course, the barbed wire, we settled around in a circle like a football team.

"Ok, who's first?" I ask, looking around at my team mates.

Grinning evilly, Kakuzu asked if he could dare first. I nod my response, and wait for him.

"…Hidan." He said, looking over at his silver headed friend.

"Fuck. What is it Kakuzu?" Hidan asked.

"Truth… or dare?"

"…Dare me suckah."

"I dare you to go in the barbed wire naked."

I stare as Hidan glared at Kakuzu with a look that could kill. Knowing that he wasn't going to strip in front of me, I decided to make a bargain.

"Ok, Kakuzu, that dare is fucking AMAZING, but I… um yeah… can he just go in his underwear?" I ask, making myself blush. Looking over at me, Kakuzu agreed easily.

Throwing a thankful glance my way, Hidan stripped of his long pants that had nettings like my shirt on the knees. Than came the olive shirt. I nearly had a nose bleed.

As much as he cursed, Hidan was fucking HOT.

Not, 'Oh, he's cute' hot. No, no, noooo, he was Abercrombie model HOT. Hiding the red liquid that was oozing out of my nose, he smirked.

"Like what you see?" Hidan asked in a semi-sexy voice, gesturing to his shiny, well toned chest. Perfect six-pack, and no flabby tummy.

I punch him in the nose, and wipe mine. "Sick bastard." I mutter.

The other guys were chuckling as Anko, one of the three women here, blew the whistle for us to get started on our course. Wincing as we went along, barbed wire pricked at our back and mud splattered against our stomachs, chests, and legs.

I look in front of me (because I had the skirt, the men let me go last) and see Hidan shouting curses to Kakuzu. Everyone else was laughing at his pathetic position.

After the whistle blew, I checked Hidan's injuries.

"Only a couple of scratches. You're good to go." I say as I slap his back, earning a yelp from him.

I heard him mumble something like- crazy bitch- when he was getting dressed.

000000

The cabin was now on their second course. The climbing.

"O- fucking- kay. Mr. Shark, truth or dare?" Hidan asked glancing at the tall man. Kisame glared at the silver haired man and pulled me to his side, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Only Pinky here is aloud to call me that." He scolded teasingly. "Truth."

Hidan smirked. "Why do let only 'Pinky' call you that, hmm? Gotta crush?" He stretched out the syllables in the word 'crush'.

Earning another punch for me while Kakuzu snickered, "That was a lame truth, dude."

Smirking as the whistle blew, Kisame climbed the first course. When he was at the top, he cupped his hands around his mouth, and glanced down at us.

"I CALL HER PINKY AND SO SHES ALLOWED TO CALL ME MR. SHARK." He screamed. The rest of us just stared at him as he jumped down on the other side, and continued to jog to the next climb.

000000

"Ok, moving on..." I say as I jogged to Kisame, starting the climb. This was the second climb, and pretty easy. The last one I'm (afraid to admit) scared of. Its height is above a four story building, and I've only stood on the roof of a three story one, being my school.

As I climb, I wasn't watching my footing and, slipped. As I fell, I remembered I didn't put on my bungee cord, or whatever.

Sighing as I fell I flailed my arms desperately trying to grab onto something that could help me out of this situation. As I was panicking, I managed one, smart-ass comment.

"This has happened too many times." I mutter to myself, feeling the air whip past my ears. Soon, I felt the ground coming nearer, but I never hit it. I open one of my eyes (I closed them..?) and saw a mop of blonde hair holding me, and clearly struggling to keep me up.

I lifted my head to find that I was in a position where I was being hugged desperately. I stared at Deidara, who was hanging off of his bungee cord with me in his arms, wondering why he caught me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while Kakuzu and Hidan helped us slide down. Jumping out of his grasp as soon as our feet touched the ground, I gave him one of my oh-so-special smiles and tried to make myself lightly blush for that extra little something.

"Thanks, Spiderman. Saved my life." I say in my cutest voice. He grinned at me and Pein came rushing over.

"You ok?" He asked. I nod as the others came over. Hell, I saw Itachi standing in the back with a semi- worried expression on his face.

I smile to re-assure them all. I haven't gotten this type of attention since I pranked my whole entire class in a 'cold, heartless way.' I still don't see how garlic powder showering down on everyone was cold and heartless. Oh well.

I started my climb again, ignoring everyone's orders of wearing that damned bungee cord, and watched where I was stepping.

000000

When all of us landed on the ground on the last climb, we headed our way to the third and (hopefully) last course.

The stretches. I winced as I saw Pein sink _painfully _down in a split. I think I saw him crying a little bit.

Hidan winced as if he felt the pain in his own 'sons' from his side stretches.

While I sunk down next to pain, I squeak as my legs got a burning sensation in them. "Go… Kisame." I manage out.

The blue haired man smirked and looked over at the orange haired man next to me. Speaking in a British like tone he asked, "Truth or dare, Sir Pein?"

Rolling his eyes, Pein smirked. "Dare my good man!" he replied in the same British tone Kisame used. Kisame laughed and started working on coming up with a dare.

"Aright then. Go up to Anko and say your boys are hurting. If she doesn't get it, repeat again with more detail. And when I mean more, I mean A LOT more..." Kisame smirked as Pein's face drained of all color.

Pein stood up from his split, and silently jogged up to Anko.

All of the other members watched the scene unfold. It happened a little like this-

Pein went up to Anko, and said what he was dared to say. A confused expression crossed the women's face, and Pein sighed. He then started to talk rapidly, making some hand gestures to his 'lower abdomen'. A few seconds after his speech, he got a hard slap to the face, and a kick back to me.

He punched Kisame in the face as a couple of group members fell on the floor laughing hysterically (me being one of them).

Pein growled and slid back into his painful split.


	5. EXTREME TORD PART TWO

Walking back to the cabin quickly, I marked off the members that got 'truth or dared'. Here's my list-

**Hidan-** Had to strip of clothes.

**Kisame-** Had to shout out his answer.

**Pein-** Had to talk to Anko about 'guy' stuff.

"_That's all?" _I think to myself.

Well.

This game is getting no where.

Jogging back to the lunch area, I plop next to Deidara who smiled at me. I smile back but was rudely interrupted when SOMEONE stuck his head next to mine, cutting off my vision of gold hair.

"TOBIS A GOOD BOY." He shouted and I held my ear. I mentally groaned, but on the out side I just patted the boy's head.

"Tobi, yes you are. Tobi is a good boy!" I said smiling at him. He squealed and ran off to find Mr. Sharky.

Sasori plopped next to me, and I stare at him for a lonnnnnng time. He finally got the feeling he was being watched, and turned and looked at me, an eye brow raised.

"Did you get that feeling?" I ask him. He just stares at me, so I continue. "Ya' know… the feeling you get when you feel like your getting watched by some stalker…"

It clicked with him then, and I laughed as he shook his head.

"Only YOU would say that Sakura." Sasori stated as Deidara ruffled my hair. I grinned, already agreeing.

"Un, why not start another truth or dare session here?" Deidara then asked. He looked over at Pein, who stared at me ruthlessly.

I gulped.

"Okay then. Sakura…?" Pein chimed in a sweet voice. To sweet.

"Eh?" I grunt, looking at him with a 'scared' expression on my face. He grinned evilly.

"Truth, or dare?" He asked in a sexy-like hoarse voice. Deidei glared at him, but I kept my eyes trained on the orange haired man.

"…Tr…" I started out. Kakuzu's face lit up at the money he would earn if I said truth. He apparently betted with Sasori who needed the money for a better lunch.

"Dare me." I say bluntly as several people gasped. I smirk at Pein's bewildered face, and laughed when Tobi fell out of his chair when he was leaning to see the scene. Rubbing his head, I agree that he's a good boy and turn my attention back to Pein.

Pein then smirked, and I got a really bad feeling in my tummy.

000000

I stare in complete _horror _at the outfit in front of me. Not only was it fucking pink and deep grey, it was one of those outfits where THERE WAS A LACK OF MATERIAL ON THE STOMACH, LEGS, AND ARMS.

The only reason why I stopped screaming was because my voice was getting hoarse.

000000

I whimper in the single bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. WHY fucking ME?

I look a bit hot though.

….DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! You know I would too.

I'm in a sleeveless (and strapless) top that had a low neck, clearly showing my cleavage. It only covered my chest, so that meant my poor tummy was stuck having no protection. The shirt was a dark grey with a pink strip across my chest, making it more defined.

Then came the small, incredibly tight skirt. It went to the same height to my work out skirt, but it stuck to my thighs. The color was the bright pink on my chest, and I was very pissed about that.

They then put my feet in some weird kind of high heel of a pink color. It HAD a heel, but it wasn't huge.

Yet it made me look three inches taller.

…I gotta get these.

I whimper again and watch my hideous pink hair frame my face. It was long, but no one really noticed, since it was always in a pony tail. The pony tail made my hair slightly wavy and I pop in some black contacts that Hidan mysteriously had. I asked him if he wore contacts but he started yelling at me about something called an Albino.

I'll ask about it later.

000000

As I walk out of the bathroom, I ignored the whistles, comments, invitations, and most importantly the grabbing of my butt. One dude actually grabbed it, and I punched his face. After a while, I noticed it was Kiba and I look at him in horror.

"Not you too!" I groan as I ran to my cabin. Slamming the door, I stared at my cabin mates down.

Hard and scarily.

Turning my attention towards Pein, I saw him have a nose bleed. Next to him was Hidan (surprise, surprise…) Deidara, and Kakuzu. I hit them all in the face.

Growling, I sat next to Kisame for extra protection and he patted my bare back.

"There, there. It's only for one exercise." He cooed, almost sounding like Hinata. I smile up at him slightly, and scowl at everyone else.

Yes, I had to wear this during the next arena, which Anko declared new.

As the whistle sounded, telling that the terrible lunch break was over, the members got up as one and walked out of the cabin. They placed me in the middle of the crowd because of the hoots and hollers of other people.

"Thanks." Was all I said as we made our way to the new arena.

Yep.

It's sparring.

Yay…

000000

Panting, I glare at Pein again. I was absolutely drenched in sweat, and my feminine features were slicked and tan. Oh how I hate this cabin sometimes.

"You are so fucking lucky that you paired with Hidan, and I got paired with Kisame. If Anko would have just listened to me, I COULD HAVE beaten the crap out of you." I huff my intense glare never leaving his form. Chuckling slightly, Pein just went into the men's shower room along with the rest of the cabin.

Thank you Kami for Tsunade, because I would've been showering with them. See, each cabin has its own showers, and each cabin gets 10 minutes. Who ever wins one of the time contests (people usually make bets and ask Tsunade to help them out with it) shower last.

But because I'm a girl, and Tsunade understands my pain, I get to shower ALONE, (but sadly) after everyone. Some cabins make bets to see who will finish a course first, but Akatsuki doesn't get involved with those (much to Hidan's disappointment) so they always shower last…

Back to the present, I'm still glaring at the shower door, ignoring the hoots and hollers behind me. Suddenly, a vein bursts and I whip around to the men.

"SHUT UP." I scream at them. My face must have been pretty red, because they all scattered like an ant seeing an ant eater.

Serves 'em right. Little bastards.

Massaging one of my shoulders, I groan and sit against the shower house's wall. That sparring match with Kisame was _hard! _And if **I **think it's hard, then it must be like hell for un-experienced people.

Ibiki held out two punching bags and gave our cabin punching gloves. I was excited at first… but when I saw Sasori go down defeated, I knew it was going to be hard. So I step up to the plate angry (mostly because he knocked down Deidara, but don't tell anyone that) and started to kick.

We had to cross kick (left foot had to kick his right hand, vice versa) then punch. It might not sound like much, but his hand pads were like _bricks _man! They REALLY hurt. He seemed to go easy on me at first, but then I accidentally kicked him in the man spot, and he started to punch back.

Sooo, I got one bloody nose, and a handful of black and blues. My knees almost gave up on me when he made us run 5 laps. Why does boot camp be like this? WHY?

FINALLY, the 'men' of the cabin (says Tobi. But then again, it's Tobi) I jump up.

"OH THANK KAMII FOR HOT WATER!" I scream running in the shower house and slamming the door. Grabbing a towel, I slip off my horrible outfit and started the warm water. Humming happily, I step in the water and scream.

They used all of the hot water.

000000

As I step out of the showers in my pajamas, I punch Deidara in the nose. Shivering, I throw curses at him.

"BIZNATCHES!" I scream at them. Holding his now bleeding nose, Deidara stared at me.

"Why the hell did I get hit, un?" He cried.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE MOST HAIR!" I scream back rubbing my arms for warmth. My out burst caused the other men to snicker, and Deidara to turn a red.

Did I say something wrong?

Growling, I disappear into the mess hall, wanting to get eggs to pelt people with. I've become good friends with the cook, so he'll help me out.

000000

Stepping into Tsunade's cabin, I close the door behind me, a package of eggs in my right hand and I just spotted some dudes that wolf called me.

Targets found!.

Climbing into my bed whilst putting the 12 eggs on my bedside, I fell right to sleep thinking about how many people I could torture with my eggs. A while later my alarm clock went off. Groaning, I slap the snooze button and drag myself out of bed.

I set my clock's alarm five minutes before Lee, a good friend of mine, woke me up. Usually it was dark outside, but I didn't mind.

Dragging my feet towards the mess hall, I open its doors and go to the line.

"'Morning." I say to the cook. He just stares at me.

"Back for more eggs?" He questioned. I look at him.

"No, you gave me some last night." I say confused. He just laughs.

"Hun, it's only been five minutes."

…I am going to kill _everyone._

00000

"Truth or dare?" I ask Deidara with an evil gleam in my eye.

"Dare." He said without hesitation.

Oh today was going to be fun.

000000

I stared at Deidara. He stared at me. I smile. He frowns.

I love payback.

And makeup.

Okay, not much make up, but you get the drift.

Payback + make up + transitive looking person = FUN! *evil laugh here*

Why am I doing this, you ask?

Because only DEIDARA knows I set my alarm clock in the morning

Anyways, I was applying make up to Deidaina's face while Sasori shoved two balloons underneath his small shirt. I had to hold back a laugh when Hidan put two erasers in the middle of the balloons to look like something that should not be repeated.

Okay, I HAVE to laugh now.

Deidara was dressed in a light blue mini-skirt, a tan small shirt, and had make up on, to make him look truly like a girl.

He growled one final time, and stepped out to the crowd of boys that had gathered. (I had told all of the cabins that my friend was coming over. MUAHAHAHAAA!)

000000

"I. Hate. Life."

"Un!"

We all laugh as Tobi got punched in the nose for trying to add Deidara's 'un' to his statement. I pat poor Deidei on the back.

"You're the one who picked dare when _I _was the one talking. Now get out there you little STAR!" I shout shoving him in front of the crowed.

After a deathly silence Kisame came out and tapped the microphone (yes, I smuggled it from Lee's obnoxious horn blowing. Who knew that he had to use a _microphone _to get it so loud) and cleared his throat.

"Please, raise your hand if you would do this young lady right here." He spoke smoothly in to the microphone. I decided to get a terrible idea, and giggled to myself.

"PUT YOUR HAND DOWN SASORI!" I shout loud enough for everyone to hear. Seven cabin members (including me) burst out in a hysterics of laughter.

Soon the crowd disappeared, clearly disappointed. But boy oh boy, I was having a _ball! _

"_I. Will. Kill. You._"The blonde said in a dangerously pissed of tone.

"Un!"

Laughing even more, I shrug my shoulders and I tell him to pick someone, adding my own 'un' to the end of my sentence just to make up for his lack of ones.

He smiled evilly and turned to Sasori, who was pale and staring at me like I had gone crazy.

Which, yet again, might not be so far from the truth.

"Sasori." Deidara said smoothly.

"What brat?" He shoots back, knowing the worst was yet to come.

"Truth or-"

"TRUTH!" The red head shouted twitching. Deidara laughed at him and I pat his shoulder in pity.

"That… was totally terrible, dude." I whisper in his ear as I imagined him dying of embarrassment. "But I'll give you my tater-tots if you do a dare."

Sasori immediately perked up and nodded his head like a small child. Smiling down at him, I motioned to Deidara to give out the dare.

"Okay Sasori, I dare you to lip lock Itachi for five minutes."

Another. Deathly. Silence.

Suddenly all the males around me were knocked out, and Itachi's face was freaking RED.

THE oldest Uchiha's face. Got. Red.

And I'm saying things like. This. A. Lot. Aren't. I? But. It's. Fun. To. Do.

Anyways.

So, Itachi's face is red, all of my cabin mates are knocked out, and I'm laughing my ass off. Not the brightest idea on my part.

Finally realizing my mistake, I cough to stop my giggles and turn to Itachi.

"If you do this, I'll give you my lunch for the next week." I bargain. I really should've said 'minus the tater-tots' but, that would've been stupid.

The cafeteria doesn't serve tater-tots.

Laughing at my own evil-ness, I stretch. Tomorrow was a weekend, so we had off two courses of our pick. Thank Kamii.

I knew our cabin would pick kick boxing and the stretches to do, because of my near death experience with the climbing, and Hidan's terrible experience with the wires.

Sighing, I slunk back to my cabin waving at the Uchiha who was dragging the bodies back into the cabin.

Tomorrow should be fun.

000000

Hopping awake at three in the morning like every day, I open my eyes ready to run six laps then beat the shat out of a dude.

Ah, the great effects of a good sleep.

I ran to get dressed, washed my face, brushed out my tangled hair, cleaned my teeth and shot over to cabin 3.

I knocked on the door but nobody answered. So, I ran over to Cabin One, knocked on their door, and the one and only Lee answered.

"Hey Lee! I need to borrow something. If you don't mind." I say sweetly.

"Of course my youthful friend! What is it do you need exactly?"

000000

Running back over to Cabin Three, I knock on the door one more time.

Still no one answers. I wonder if they're asleep.

If they are…

Oh well!

Placing the instrument to my mouth, I inhale deeply. Finally blowing in the small mouth piece, an ear shattering sound emitted from the trumpet.

Suddenly I heard several crashes, many curses, and _finally _someone walking over to the door.

Smiling as an angry Pein smashed open the door (no pun intended. He literally SMASHED the door) I skip into the cabin and sit in the middle of the floor, watching the activity around me.

"You know, you could've just come in. The door wasn't locked." Pein said lazily, plopping on his bed and rubbing his eyes.

I pouted. "So I could've come _in _the cabin to blow this thing?"

Kakuzu sweat dropped.

Laughing at the mixed up cabin, I hum happily as I close my eyes so they could get dressed.

Yes, I stay in the room while they get dressed. If they tried anything, I would kick them in the nuts anyways.

Finally when Kakuzu gave me the tap on the shoulder as an 'It's okay to look now' sign, I open my eyes and look towards the one dared, and the one who got caught in the dare.

The look at me and cough glancing over to Pein.

"Ah yes, that's right!" He said looking over at me. "We did the dare last night, seeing as Kisame didn't want you to see it."

I twitch.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I shout as I jump up and point a finger at him.

A little while later, I make my way over to Itachi and grin.

"How'd it taste?" I ask.

He spit out his chocolate milk, drenching Hidan, and I laughed evilly.

Oh I love this cabin.


	6. Tobi mute? Uhoh

Laughing like a maniac, I watch Itachi wipe his mouth and stare a hard, intense stare at me. I shrug my shoulders and poke him.

"Well? Are you going to spit it out," I ask trying to contain my laughter at my pun.

"Oh you are SO creative, Sakura." Sasori hissed as Hidan's face got that fun red color again.

"Aren't I?" I shot back and Deidara's eyes traveled over to the bickering cabin mates.

"No, you aren't." Kakuzu stated blandly. I start to cry (of course it's fake) and Tobi comes running over to my side.

"YOU'RE MEAN KAKUZU." He screams earning new stares from the table around us.

"Un, you shouldn't have done that Kakuzu. You actually made the only girl here cry. Smooth move." Deidara stated as Kakuzu punched Tobi.

Tobi then went flying backwards and smacked Hidan who was trying to come up from behind Itachi and headlock him. Because Tobi knocked into Hidan, the purpled eyed man crashed Itachi into the side of the table, and Deidara punched Sasori laughing his butt off. Sasori then also slammed into the table, making another lip lock scene with the Uchiha. I laughed and clapped my hands, wanting to see more action.

And boy did I get my wish.

Because I laughed and clapped my hands, the lovely couple glared at me. They shoved everyone else off of them and started to throw food at me, which I avoided with my super awesome spidey skills. Suddenly, the door burst open, and there standing in the door is my two saviors.

Pein and Kisame.

Kisame marched over to the dudes who got shoved off of the raven haired man, and picked up Tobi by his collar (he was cowering underneath the table) kicked Hidan (not very hard, much to my disappointment) and growled at Kakuzu.

Pein walked over to Itachi and punched him in the stomach, making his way over to Sasori and doing the same thing. Deidara put his hands up as an 'I give up' sign and I quickly flank him saying that he didn't do anything.

When all of this excitement was done, the cafeteria was completely silent, eyes trained on us. Getting ticked off, I stare at each table.

"Well? Aren't you gonna take a picture! It certainly lasts longer! Bastards and their staring." I scream at them, muttering the last part to Pein.

He chuckled and slung an arm around my shoulder. "Aren't you the feisty one?" He pointed out.

"Always the best of the best." I resort back grinning.

000000

As we settled back into our eating/not eating/ not talking/making more graffiti, I turn to Sasori.

"Your turn to pick Elmo Head," I push using my nickname that I had used when I first met him. His eye twitched, but he turned to Tobi other wise.

"Tobi, dare or double dare?" he asked in a monotone voice. I stare at him quizzically, but I figured that he wouldn't know the difference.

"Sasori, isn't it truth or dare?" Tobi asked in an innocent voice. He can catch on quickly, eh? Oh well, he still has a motor mouth.

Twitching, Sasori sighed, "Truth or dare, Tobi…" he muttered.

"Dare! I wanna be like Deidei!" He shouted proceeding to glomp the said man. Sasori got an evil smile on his face, but hey, I've worn one of those plenty of times before.

"Okay Tobi, I dare you to not say one _word _for three days," Sasori purred. I stare at him and quickly whisper in his ear.

"Let's not kill him, okay?" I whisper softly, feeling kind of protective of my WITTLE TOBI-KUUUNS! (Ignore that, I got caught up in the moment)

Sasori growled, but agreed non-the-less. Tobi smiled and ran out of the room. I got a little worried 'cause he might tell Tsunade, but he soon returned with a small white board and quickly wrote on it.

"_**Tsunade lent me a white board so I can still communicate with you guys!" **_He wrote in childish lettering. I roll my eyes but a thought came shooting in my head.

Tobi knew the word 'communicate'?

Everyone seemed to have the same thought because they were starring at him in wonder. I swear I heard Deidara mutter something along the lines of 'miracle'.

I giggle softly and pat Tobi on the head, saying that he was a good boy. If the boyish creature was a dog, his tail would have been wagging.

Sitting back down, I look around at the bewildered cabin mates. I slam my palm down on the table much like Anko and their attention snapped in my direction at once.

Along with the rest of the tables.

I laugh nervously and suddenly the REAL Anko comes bursting in the room with an angry face.

"Who tried to impersonate me?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I flinch but have a cool and collected face. I then get a wicked idea and stand up.

"ANIKO, SIR!" I shout as everyone is supposed to when greeting her. She turns to me with her eyes blazing. "I BELIEVE IT WAS KABUTO, CABIN TWO, SIR!" I shout again arms staying by my side.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kabuto turn pale, and glare at me. Anko seemed to have caught this also and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Mad at the one who tells the truth?" she hollered at him. He gulped and shook his head rapidly.

"TRYING TO LIE MR. KABUTO? I'M STICK YOUR GLASSES SO FAR UP YOUR BARE ASS HOLE THAT WHEN YOU SNEEZE, GLASS'LL COME OUT OF YOUR NOSE!"

Watching the baby blue haired man get dragged out of the room, I waved to him with a small smirk on my face.

Good luck dude.

Sighing as I threw a couple of punches at Guy (who almost crushed my bones with his 'youthful hug' when he found out I was here) I tried to drown out all of his shouts of 'youthful-ness!' (DAMNIT, WHAT IS WITH THE YOUTH?) or what ever he was ranting about.

I sighed when I was able to sock him in the eye and he started moaning about how youthful I was. Turning, I then caught a water bottle Naruto threw at me (he was at the stretches) and smiled. We didn't get to talk much, seeing as I was talking a lot with my own cabin and he with his.

Same goes for Sasuke and the rest of my guy friends. It's a shame that we don't get to hang out here like we did at home.

A real, real, real shame.

…No sarcasm intended. (OR DID I INTENED TO? Dun dun dunnnn) Gulping down the water, I make my way to where Itachi and Kakuzu were sparring and watched them with interest. Itachi seemed to be the one who fought with close combat, trying to use fake shots to confuse his opponent.

Kakuzu was someone who fought long distance, throwing punches and kicks like a rock on a string. Force when punching, but the relaxed his arm when he missed. Good way to not stretch and not pull a muscle.

I then moved on to Tobi and Pein. They both seemed to be long distance fighters, Pein reflecting everything thrown at him (yes we were allowed to use sticks, branches, rocks and such) while Tobi was using somewhat of the same strategy as Itachi. Interesting.

I turn my head to the side to see a blonde idiot and a red head, that CAN NOT take a joke, battling it out verbally. Yep, they were screaming, and I mean freaking top of their lungs screaming, at each other about something or another… But then Deidara started to throw water balloons at him, while Sasori used the darts from the dart board in cabin one (yes, we steal from other cabins. Aren't we nice?).

I roll my eyes and turn my head to yet the other side and see Kisame beating the shit outta Hidan (go figure) and turn my full attention that way. Its not every day you get to see a cursing mad man get beat up by your father figure…

Once they were done, I sigh unhappily. That went by way to fast. I hopped off of the picnic table I was sitting on and jogged over to Kisame and knuckle touched him. Hidan whipped his bloody nose and scowled. I grin as Tobi kept flashing his board to Deidara and the blonde looked like he was about to snap the board in half.

Getting into a conversation with Kakuzu about his fighting style, we all started laughing and punching each others arms in tease. The soft breeze cooled our sweating bodies and I smiled to myself.

Even though I seem like a really bad person, I always loved just being with people I absolutely adore. I mean, not STALK adore, but I think you guys understand.

Just hangin' with friends, a cool breeze blowing in the background (that can obviously be seen as a special affect in movies. I mean come on, if you're gonna spend 10,000 dollars on the movie, why don't you just use REAL wind for once?).

Until, Mother Nature decided to slap me in the face and make the sky's clouds start crying because I got hurt (over sized ego much? No worries, we all have egos that inflate to a maximum level! I just think… more then others *ahem*HIDAN*ahem*)

Anyways, what I was TRYING to say was that it started to hail.

Again.

Laughing as everyone ducked for cover, I yawn dramatically and my cabin looks at me like I'm crazy. I stare back.

"What, I've been through this before! Remember when I first fell on my face on the first day?" I explain. By the looks of everyone's mouth going "Ohhhhhh…" I giggle as it obviously means that they remembered. Stretching, I slowly make my way back to the cabin, being all cool and calm that I always was.

Okay, so I ran back. You would to if ice the size of golf balls were actually AIMING themselves to your skin!

…But I still looked awesome.


	7. Almost to the end of THE EXTREME TORD!

I stare at Itachi.

He stares at me.

I stare back.

He stares back.

I fake knee him in the balls.

He blinks.

"HELL YEAH! I WIN!" I scream pumping my fist into the air. I had just declared a staring contest, seeing as Itachi always zones out…

Yeah, I know I cheated, but hey, I still won!

Anyways, our group was sitting in front of our cabin, basically sulking because Tobi's one day of not talking was up. But he was chirping happily as he ran around Deidara. Poor soul.

"Neeeee, Tobi, your turn to ask someone for a truth or dare," I say to him as he got punched in the stomach by Hidan.

"Okay Sakura!" he screamed. The people who were passing by didn't look at the source of the screaming. After the first week, they got used to it.

Yep, it's been more then one week here. So far, I've tallied in my notebook at least four weeks. Pssh, shows how long this freaking truth or dare thing is taking.

Back to reality, Tobi was looking around our large (it seems larger when half of the cabin act like total retards) group and his gaze landed on the last (FINALLY) two victims.

Kakuzu and Itachi.

Now, just as a helper, I'm gonna show you who did what dare. Yeah, I just helped your lazy butts!

**Hidan-** Dare- Had to crawl through barbed wire naked

**Kisame-** Truth- had to scream out why he was only allowed to call Sakura Pinkey. (He's a whimp, the only one to do a truth *scoffs*)

**Pein-** Dare- Had to tell Anko about his gentiles

**Me-** Dare- Had to dress skimpy (ARG, THAT WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS!)

**Deidara-** Dare- Had to dress like a girl

**Sasori-** dare- Had to lip lock Itachi

**Tobi-** Dare- Was mute for one day

ALRIGHT, let's get back to the story. (I went off track of the story twice, didn't I… MER, SORRY! I know my fabulous tale must be told, but I get a little side track- OHMYKAMI A BUTTERFLY!)

Back to reality, Tobi was staring at the two last victims. I heard Pein snicker and look at him quizzically. He scooted over to me, enough to whisper in my ear.

He whispered, "Tobi's not going to pick Itachi. The nutcase thinks Itachi already went when he kissed Sasori, so he's so gonna pick Kakuzu."

The logic clicked in my mind and a grin spread on my face. "Will Kakuzu ask Itachi though?"

"Hell yes."

Giggling together (but Pein's giggle was manlier) we watched the scene unfold.

"Kakuzu! Truth or dare!" Tobi squeaked happily. Kakuzu smirked.

"Dare." He said lazily, and I bet he was thinking something along the lines of, _Oh, Tobi's a complete idiot; he'll give me an easy dare._

Boy was he wrong.

"I dare you to put a twenty dollar bill into the blender and blend it with strawberries and eggs! Then you have to drink the mix!" The energetic boy/man/creature declared happily.

Kakuzu's face was in pure HORROR (with some shock mixed in). And another thought from Kakuzu- _…HE. IS. FUCKED._

I laugh and pet Tobi, saying that he was a good boy. He purred and Hidan stole Kakuzu's wallet.

Okay, one more fact I learned over these past weeks, is that Kakuzu.

Loves

Money.

No matter what shape or form, he loves it like it was his son/daughter (it would be awkward if a penny was a girl, seeing as they are placed in the FRONT pockets and on the BUTT pockets).

Now Kakuzu was strangling Hidan, and he tossed the wallet to Kisame. Sharky caught it and threw it to me, and I placed it in my back (butt) pocket.

This was gonna be tons of fun.

000000

Kakuzu stared at the blender I had gotten from the cook along with the strawberries located next to it. He was obviously struggling, and I took out his wallet once more (I had to lure him here SOME way…)

Slowly opening the wallet, I peer inside and take out the first dollar I see.

Ohhhh, 50 eh?

This should be a comedy act.

I put the dollar above the blender and released it, watching as it floated down near the blades below. Kakuzu's eyes also followed the dollar, and I can see he was breaking down in a cold sweat.

Taking the ripe red strawberries, I slowly tip the container into the blender bucket thingy and watch as ten fat juicy fruits plop into the blender, crushing the green dollar underneath their weight. I look out of the corner of my eye and see the rest of the cabin watching eagerly.

Smiling, I place the top of the blender securely on before grabbing the brunettes hand and placing his finger on the 'slice' button. I grin and release his arm, waiting for him to do the rest.

But, he surprised us.

Screaming he thrust opens the blender and grabbed the 50 dollar bill, smashing all of the poor strawberries in the way. When he grabbed the money, he bolted out of the kitchen (thank you Mr. Cafeteria man!) and towards someplace else to hide.

Everyone tried to hold out laughter, for a far worse punishment will be awaiting the poor soul who ran.

Far worse. (Insert scary music in here. I WOULD have let you hear it, but my crappy old CD player broke… and I am not uploading that creeper music on my iPod.)

000000

I sigh as I check underneath the small rock again. "He's still not hiding under here!" I scream to the rest of my cabin mates. Sasori hit me on the back of the head and I whimper.

"Of course not, idiot! It's only a pebble!" he shouted. I scoffed at him, but turned back to my rock all the same.

I swear, someone could hide under there.

I saw an ant scurry out from underneath it.

Finally, Pein cried in triumph as he held up a shaking Kakuzu, who was wet, and surprisingly smelling like dead snake skin.

Then it clicked.

"DUDE, YOU WENT INTO CABIN TWO?" Deidara screamed in shock.

Holy fucking crap, KAKUZU went into the snake's lair.

…And got out alive.

We all ran over to him, crowding around him. His was clutching the dollar to his chest like a loved one (see above about the penny rant). He was shaking and muttering something like, "Pink panties"…

…The snake wears pink panties?

Weird pedobear- errs, pedosnake.

Sighing, I whisper to Tobi to let him off of the punishment and the poor boy nodded sadly. But we all had to agree that seeing that creeper in pink underwear was way to harsh then being pushed into Anko's chest.

But I still wanna see how Anko will beat the living shit out of someone… to bad Naruto's actually behaving.

Then Kisame comes running over from the notice board (no one really pays attention to it, seeing as it's covered in bird crap) with a paper in his hand.

"GUYS!" he shouted, totally out of breath. "VISITORS ARE COMING NEXT WEEK!"

All of our mouths dropped to the floor, and Kakuzu stopped shivering.

Pein was thinking fearfully of a certain blue haired chick.

The rest of the camp (excluding me and Tobi) was thinking fearfully of their parents (or what was left of them) and stalkers.

Tobi was thinking of a 'meatatarien' and was jumping up and down for joy.

Me? Oh, I was thinking how Ino was going to KILL me when she found out that I was staying with all guys.

I'm fucked.


	8. FAMILY VISIT! RUN!

"Oh fuck." Everyone said at the same time. Even Tobi (he didn't have a reason though. Just wanted to be like everyone else).

Pein snapped the paper away from Kisame and starred at it.

It read-

**FAMILY COMES HERE**

1) Clean up your damned cabins. I'm no cleaning lady, and neither is Sakura, Cabin 3!

2) No plotting to kill anyone who comes to the family meeting.

3) NO RAMEN NARUTO.

3) No pranks until I say it's okay to do so

4) Weapons are NOT allowed. Freaks.

Taking the piece of paper, Hidan ripped the pamphlet in half.

"I am not going to follow these fucking rules."

While the others were saying-

**Pein:** "Konan's gonna kill me… if she sees the cabin the way it is, she's gonna go mom on me! I already have Ichigo being my mother figure!"

**Tobi:** "ZESTU'S COMING! YAY!

**Deidara:** "…Un."

**Sasori:** "Oh dammit, I was just starting to enjoy piece and quiet. I don't need my grandmother to ruin that!"

**Kisame:** "OH HELL YES, THE SHARK EXSIBIT IS COMIN'!"

**Itachi:** "…Hn. Little brother will be amused."

**Kakuzu: **"…She's going to take my money."

**Me (YAY! My names bolded!): **"…She's gonna kill me, they're gonna rip my body to shreds! KISAME, PROTECT ME!" (Insert glomp here)

After sulking for a couple of minutes, we all turn to Kakuzu who feared his amount of money being depleted. He obviously felt all of the stares on him, and knew what to do.

Sighing he turned to Itachi, the last victim to be taken in our terrible game of truth or dare.

Itachi already knew the question that was going to pop up, so he sighed dramatically (more than me, which is something really hard to do) and stared at the scared man with his red contacts.

"Just dare me," Itachi had huffed in annoyance. I was mildly surprised. This was basically the most emotion the weasel had ever shown in his voice and characteristics. I guess this hard unemotional mask was to make him look cooler.

Kakuzu grinned happily, but in a sadistic way (or as sadistic it could get.)

"I dare you to watch not only all of the Poke'mon episodes, but all of the movies to." He said in a mellow tone, his grin growing sicker with every moment.

Itachi only nodded slightly, not bothering to show any fear.

And I'm sure he had some, I would be throwing a hissy fit if I got stuck with watching Poke' mon episodes.

000000

Itachi sat twitching in the chair an hour or so later. He had just watched _two _episodes and he was about to jump onto the ground, hug Kakuzu's knees, and scream 'UNCLE!'. Or, that's what Pein predicted.

Slowly swallowing his pride, Itachi slid yet another hours worth of Poke' mon episodes into the DVD player and at back, hoping that this torture could just be done.

I sat with him, trying to make him feel better, but soon left after the little announcer dude kept repeating the same things that we JUST saw, and I got the theme song stuck in my head.

"I WANNA BE, THE VERY BEST! LIKE NO EVER WAS!

TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST, TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE!

I WILL TRAVEL ACORSS THE LAND, SEARCHING FAR 'N WIDE!

EACH POKE' MON TO UNDERSTAND, THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE!

POKEMON!

ITS YOU AND ME!

THIS IS MY DESTENY!

POKEMON!

OHHH YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND!

POKEMON!

GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL, POKEMON!" I scream as loud as I can with Tobi as we race each other around the cabins.

I can already see people getting agitated and I grin happily my pink hair flying. Suddenly a thought hit me and I stopped.

"OH MY KAMI, TOBI, TODAYS LUNCH IS TACOS!" I holler to the boy still ahead from me. In second's time, the orange masked dude and I were in the cafeteria with trays, mouths watering, ready for our tacos.

Today just got 100% better.

000000

Finally the next day came and everyone was rushing around, trying to clean everything and anything (including themselves, thankfully) that they could get their hands on.

I crash onto Kisame's bunk bed, ready to face my pack with as much strength as possible.

And what do ya' know, guess who came crashing into the door.

"FOREHEAD!" an annoying screech echoed through the air as a blonde glomped me, making me fall onto the bed.

"OI, PIGGY, OFF!" I cry as I gasped for breath.

Kami… why must you do this to me?

Once she was off, I took time to hug each and every one of my friend, giving Tenten a bone crushing hug, Ino a small glomp, Temari a light punch on the shoulder, and a kiss on the cheek for Hinata.

Then…

The questions came.

"Why are you living like this? I thought it was a high classed boot camp." "Where are the rest of the girls you're living with?" (The guys aren't here, I made them clean the bathrooms) "Is this your bunk?" "Oh Kami, Sakura, what did you do to your clothes?" "Are those the clothes that you have to wear?" "Ugh, how do you manage this place?"

I soon held up my hand for them to be silent, and they followed my order.

"This is not my bunk, and it is defiantly not a high classed Boot Camp. The rest of the girls… well, I'm the only one-" I hurried through that part- "These clothes I have to wear, and I was so pissed about that, but now I'm cool. I have no clue how I manage. I think I lost sanity."

They all starred at me with a shocked expression.

…Crap, they heard that I was the only girl, didn't they.

But suddenly, I was saved from the evil jaws of the four headed beast(s) by my night in soaking armor!

…Deidara.

This should be interesting, seeing as how he looks exactly alike with Ino.

Everyone turned to stare at the man in wet clothes and blonde hair dripping down to cover half of his face. His sea blue eye blinked and he went over and hugged Ino.

"Yo you nuisance." He said giving her a noggy. Ino just punched him in the stomach and huffed.

Before anymore questions began again, I speak clearly.

"You guys are related?"

…Okay, so it was a scream, but at least everyone heard me…. Right?

Ino nodded sadly and glared at the poor heap of Deidara-ness. "He's a step brother."

"Ahhh…" everyone says and leaves the subject alone. A thick awkward silence comes into the room and soon, the door was busted open again.

It was a girl that I have never seen before, but she looked… troubled.

I think I should get to know her. Asking the forever repeated question of- "Who are you?" the girl immediately shot off.

"IM ICHIGO, PEIN'S YOUNGEST SIBLING!" by the way she was jumping up and down, I knew she had one of those pixie sticks.

Lucky.

Well, she stuck around for a bit and I learned a lot about her.

She loved to play pranks and was sarcastic (Tenten didn't note this until I whispered this in her ear. Poor gullible Tenten…) with a hate towards sexists. She was short, about 5"4 and had beautiful choppy layers of hair that reached her back. It was black on the bottom, making it look totally sick ass.

She loves to do the things I do, mostly- Anything with sugar, black, white, red, listening to loud music, drawing, and enjoys annoying the crap out of others

Yay for twins!

She then also explained about a certain blue haired women, that was the oldest sibling in the family. Her name was Konan, and she was head honcho. She had blue hair with matching blue eyes and was obsessed with the Chinese tradition of origami. She had a piercing on her lip and was really serious.

I laughed as Ichigo told us embarrassing stories about Pein and their child hood, including setting a house on fire.

When her stories were done, she waved us one last good bye before racing out the cabin door screaming Pein's name and something about a magnet.

Oh, I can't wait to see everyone else's family members.


	9. Meeting Mom and Dad

Okay, first things first.

I.

Love.

Family visits.

Not only did I get to see everyone from my school again, but I got to see all of Cabin Three's parents. It was so awesome. So, I'm going to break these two wonderful days down into sections.

First up, Sasori's grandma.

She was so awesome… *fades into memory*

Okay, so the whole cabin was soaking wet when they all came back in. All of the girls fainted with bloody noses (except from me. I mean, what's so hot about wet, tall, shirtless guys?) and I noticed Sasori wasn't there.

So, I investigated.

"Okay, first off, why the HELL are you guys wet?" I asked irritably. Kisame snickers and Pein gets a sort of pissed off face.

"Well, you see, Pein got pulled into some weird chick with a magnet. He had a hose in his hand 'cause he was washing off all the soap in the bathroom, so that went flying. It hit Deidara in the face, and he got really mad, so he grabbed the water gun and aimed for Pein.

"But, his aim is terrible, so he shot Kisame instead. That got him mad, and let's just say, I never saw so many people with terrible aim." Itachi explained in a bored tone. I took notice that he wasn't wet. Ohhh, he avoided everything?

Smooth. (Criminal! Once again, Ino has brainwashed my mind to know every MJ song.)

Nodding improvement of the answer, I continue with my questions. "Where's Sasori?"

Right after the words left my mouth, a scream of a male and a cheer of what seemed to be an old woman's sounded through out the camp. Everyone in Cabin Three (minus the ones that are making our floors all bloody) looked at each other.

And then, the freaking awesomely awesome happened.

A women on a wheel chair bursts through our door _flying, _shouting something like, "MY AGE WILL NEVER CATCH UP WITH ME!" with Sasori running after her with an unhappy face on.

The old geezer skids her wheelchair (aww, our poor floor) and crackles a laugh.

"See my little grandson? Wasn't that amazing?" She cried, still crackling. Sasori just rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers and heaved a sigh.

"…No Granny Chiyo, I did not think that was amazing. But I DO think that it was dangerous," Sasori droned. I took a good look at him, and his right eye was twitching.

That means he wants to kill someone!

Putting Itachi safely in front of me, I whistle as he looks at me strangely.

Okay, now I can shoot rubber bands at Itachi AND Sasori as much as I want.

Deciding to do that later, I walk over to old women and high five her. She high fived back with a grin and we immediately dived into conversation.

"I'm Sakura!" I introduced myself. I held out my hand to shake, but she hands me a fist.

"I'm Chiyo, but call my Granny if you'd like. My little dumpling over there calls me Granny Chiyo, and that's also fine," she instructed as I knuckle touch her.

We talked for a while, as the boys cleaned up the rest of the floors, putting all of my semi-dead friends onto Deidara's bed (poor boy).

After all that was done, Granny Chiyo became one of my favorite people on Earth.

"Would you like to try my wheel chair?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Staring at the sleek wheels attached to the chair, an uneasy feeling came over me.

I was stuck between two things.

Being nice, and declining (probably saving everyone's life to) or saying yes and throwing an old lady out of her wheel chair.

I bit my lip and Granny Chiyo understood my dilemma. "Don't worry Hun, these legs still have some energy in them!" she reassured me. Sasori rolled his eyes and smiled at me a bit.

"Sorry Sakura, but she's paralyzed from the waste down. I promise I'll rent one for you," Sasori explained as he rolled his grandma out of the cabin mumbling scolds to her all the way. She just crackled happily and took the scolds with a smile.

000000

Next up, Kisame! Oh god, his family is so awesome…

After sulking for a moment or two, I began to poke my friends face repeatedly. Tenten shot up and growled. I had learned at a sleepover to _never, ever, ever, _wake up Tenten. If you want to live, that is.

But, to distract her from killing me, her stomach grumbles loudly and Hinata giggles.

"Your stomach's making the rumbles!" she squeaked cutely, blushing slightly. Okay, now I see why Naruto likes her so much.

All of the girls were awake by now, their stomachs having a symphony of growls of hunger. I sigh and instruct them to the cafeteria, listing all of the meals that would be served.

I think they started running when I said either Oatmeal Shit or White Dog Shit.

Now bored that my source of entertainment was now gone, probably off to McDonalds or something, I walked outside and…

Got splashed by a dolphin.

What are the freaking odds?

I'll explain.

Well, seeing as Kisame looks slightly like a fish, I prodded him to give me a story why. So, we ventured off into la-la land filled with magical ponies and rainbows!

So, his family was basically a traveling circus. His dad loved sea life, and when he saw that dolphins were being sold, he immediately signed up for a permit to get one.

He then started a family, consisting off three kids (Kisame, his sister (hahha.. .I wasn't paying enough attention to names… sorry) and his older brother) and four dolphins.

His family soon got noticed by aquariums and they started paying Kisame's dad to perform for them. Kisame dyed his skin and hair blue, got tattoos of gills, and became the mascot of the family. They got rich in moments, and Kisame also started taking a liking into sea animals. That's when he was accused for stealing a fish and all.

The four dolphins names were-

Deebee- male

Seaquel- female

Willy (oh the irony)- male

Skipper- female

They were all very nice, and Mr. Hoshigaki let me swim with them! They were so sleek and funny.

But I was more fascinated with the actual structure of the circus thing. It was really just a humongous pool with a diving board, and clear glass all around the sides. The sides were painted blue (go figure) with wave designs. The dark blue paint (that made the waves) was chipping, and it looked like it had been used way more then 20 times.

And there was something totally awesome about it.

You can fold it and put it in a plastic bag! How fucking cool is that?

Kisame joined me and showed me a couple of tricks with Willy, the friendliest one out of all the dolphins (once again, irony. If you don't understand, Willy is a name from the movie, _Free Willy, _a story about a whale that loves people. Now you understand the irony. Yay for you.).

One trick was that you had to flick your wrist, and they gave you SHRIMP!

Just kidding, I'm just really hungry for sea food right now. Sorry Kisame!

But back to the story, if you flick your wrist, they did a back flip through a hula-hoop. Then I started to try and do that, but failed epically.

Kisame could do it though, and he challenged everyone in our cabin to try it. So, here came cabin three in swim trunks, trying to flip themselves in a hula-hoop.

…This cabin is pretty unique.

000000

Ah, now on to Itachi. His was pretty simple, but it totally took me by surprise.

…Did you know that Tobi is Itachi's _cousin? _(I gave it away… *pouts* Oh well.)

I know! Shocking right?

Anyways, after everyone had dried off, and Kisame had successfully had eaten everyone's lunch (we made a bet to see who can jump out of the water the highest). We headed back to the cabin.

But on the way there, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha standing outside of cabin one. It perked my interest because Sasuke was actually smiling (and no smirks. I know I said the only smile he does is a smirk, but not with his family) and the pervert of a father reach for his wife's ass.

Anyways (I don't want to scar you readers anymore) I run over to try and glomp the parents, but someone beat me to it.

"UNCLE! AUNTY! I MISSED YOU OH SO VERY MUCH!" Tobi was shouting, rubbing Mrs. Uchiha's leg like a baby kitten that didn't know any better.

I just stood their, shocked and with my mouth hanging slightly open, as Itachi breezed past me and went to go hug his parents.

Aw, their just one happy family, aren't they?

I put on a pout, seeing as I didn't get a hug, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn and raise my eyebrow at Deidara, who IN FACT, had a wicked smile on his pretty perfect face.

"Wanna meet my dad?"

…Oh hell, this was gonna be fun.


	10. Fireworks!

As Deidei and I walk to the back of the cabins, I notice sparks flying. I probably looked really confused right about then, 'cause Deidara laughed. He didn't say anything though and that kinda ticked me off. But I didn't protest, we just continued at a fast walking pace.

When we reached the back of our cabin, I saw a man with gold short hair, tan skin, and construction goggles on. He was starring intently at a crow bar and had one of those saws that buffs metal in his right hand. Inspecting the somewhat of a weapon in his hand, he started to buff the crow bar again.

We watched the red and yellow sparks fly from the metal and Deidara had to cough just to get the man's attention.

Snapping his head up, the man lifted his goggles to show stunning blue eyes.

Yep, this was totally Deidara's dad.

The man grinned and got up from his sitting position. I inspected his clothes. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt. It was covered in ashes, but I put it aside.

Not my greatest idea.

Dei's dad walked over to us and slapped his son on the back shaking Deidara's hand all the same. He then looked down (*cries* Why must I be so short!) at me and smiled, showing pearly white teeth.

"I'm Deidara's dad, but you probably guessed that. We almost look like twins, but I'm 30 years older then him." Dei's dad chuckled a bit. While he talked, I did some mental math.

Deidara is 18 (I'll give you the list of everyone's age later, tee-hee.)

And his dad is 30 years older than him.

HIS DAD IS FUCKING 48 YEARS OLD!

I blushed slightly.

Damn, I thought that Dei's dad was 20 something! Grrrr…

Catching the name, " – call me Mr. Kawamoto! (1)" I smile and act like I totally just heard that whole statement.

"Oh, I must be going soon. I have to prepare the fireworks for the parents to watch!" Mr. Kawamoto called out suddenly. Deidara then grabbed my shoulders and led me away.

"You do not want to be caught in a firework feasible with him, un. His grand finale last year at the Fourth of July, un, he almost set our house on fire. Crazy old man," Deidara muttered darkly. I just laughed and poked his nose.

"So that's where you get your love of exploding stuff!" I cry giggling. Deidara then got a soft look in his eyes, and a warm smile was on his lips.

"Yeah, my dad's great." He muttered still beaming. I poke his nose again and smile at him brightly.

"Then tell me more."

Deidara nodded and we sat down on Tsunade's cabins stairs. And then, he shot into story mode.

"Well, my dad was fascinated with fireworks ever since he had seen someone drop a sparkler on the Fourth of July and start a small fire. Un, he was so impressed, he started studying that kind of stuff. Soon, he got a basic kit from the store and made over two hundred sparklers. Just when he was 14, un.

"By the time he was 20, un, he was being requested by every firework industry there was. But he declined them all and started his own business. Well, one Fourth of July at a kids birthday party, he met a wonderful women, un.

"They fell in love instantly and got married. At his age of 30, and my mom was 25, they had me, un. My dad was ecstatic, and started showing me fireworks every day. Well, I got interested and at the age of 13, I wanted to show my friends at school the sparklers, un. Just to show off my dads work.

"Well, I gave each of them five, and they started making their own. I got so angry, I blew up our school. Along with three others, un." He chuckled and stared out into space.

"Funny thing is, my old man wasn't angry. He was happy actually. He started calling me 'Mr. Boom' or 'Boom Boom Pow' (2). I hated that last one, un." We both laughed here and I ruffled Deidara's hair.

"Awesome dad you got. I can't wait to meet everyone's parents!" I cry energetically. Deidara chuckled and stood. I followed his motions.

We then spotted Hidan screaming at a middle aged lady.

Well this should be interesting.

00000

Leaving Deidara to go and find Sasori, and maybe help him with his Grandma, I make my way over to Hidan and who he was bickering with.

When I was in hearing distance, I heard some very foul words that I'm pretty sure no one needs to here.

Tapping the pale mans back, he whirled around and starred at me.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?" He hissed. I immediately punch him in the nose, a vein popping. Once he was lodged into a tree, I turn to the women he was fighting with and give her a smile.

"My names Sakura!" I introduce myself happily, and hold out my hand. The lady smiled and took it.

"I'm Yugito Nii! (3)" she responded with as much enthusiasm as me. She had light blonde hair tied into a low pony tail. She was wearing a tank top and jean shorts. Her brown eyes gleamed in the wind, but the tattoo on her arm actually caught my attention. It was a simple two, but I swear, Naruto had the same style of that tattoo, only in a nine. (4)

"Are you guys…?"

She probably knew the question I was about to ask, 'cause she answered it really quickly. "NOT AT ALL. I am not related to that piece of shit!"

As curse words made their way to our ears, Yugito got really red in the face; she suddenly let go of my hand and turned to walk away.

She was heading for the tree Hidan was trying to get out of, and she hollered a 'see you later! I have to fucking BEAT THIS BASTARD UP SOME MORE!' and threw a punch to the tree that looked like it really hurt.

That should leave a mark on Hidan for like, ever.

000000

Wandering around once more (will I ever belong? I'm just kidding, I'm so lonely 'cause MY VISITORS ARE SO RUDE AND LEAVE ME ALONE TO EAT BURGER KING. Humph.) I find Kakuzu fighting the urge to punch someone that looked like an old man.

The guy had long brown hair and dark tanned skin, much like Kakuzu. The only difference was the length of hair, and the eyes. Kakuzu's eyes were a sparkling green while the other mans were deep brown.

I sigh and make my way over to them. I'm going to have to introduce myself a lot today, aren't I?

The man Kakuzu was fighting with (I took notice that they were using rushed whispers) looked at me from over Kakuzu's shoulder. He then smiled *coughSEDUCINGLYcough* at me and the scarred man also whipped around.

When Kakuzu saw that it was me, he rolled his eyes and put an arm around my shoulders, bringing my body close to his side.

"Sakura, this is my step brother, Hashirama Senju (5). He wants money from me." Kakuzu spat blandly.

Kaz's the only one in our cabin to get straight to the point, but did he have to be so blunt?

Quickly making up for Kakuzu's rudeness, Hashirama reached for my hand and kissed it. He then spoke something in French, but I heard 'bella' (6) and the blood immediately started to go to my cheeks.

Giggling like a school girl, Hashirama grinned in victory and released my hand. He stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu and did something like a 'touch down dance' or whatever.

Yeah, immediate turn off.

Seeing my now bored expression, he took a piece of my hair in his fingertips and started to swirl it around.

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper." He pouted like a small child. I stare at Kakuzu, fighting the urge to punch the guy that I just met in the face.

Kakuzu grinned at me and released my shoulder.

"Do what ever you like Saku. Just don't make it so he doesn't live, okay?" Kakuzu instructed as he started to walk away.

I didn't answer; I was just starring at Hashirama with the look of death in my eyes.

Kami, I have never seen someone run so fast.

I think I might jealous of his speed.

000000

1) Deidara's last name is NOT Kawamoto. Kawamoto is the voice that PLAYED Deidara's part in the Japanese anime version of Naruto.

2) I LIKE THAT BOOM BOOM POW, THEM CHICK IS JACKIN' MY STYLE!

3) Yugito Nii is the two tailed jinchuriki that Kakuzu and Hidan had captured in the anime/manga

4) The tattoos show what tailed beast that they have in the manga/anime

5) Hashirama Senju is the First Hokage in Konoha and Kakuzu had failed to defeat him on a mission. They're not actually related, and Kakuzu's last name is not Senju


	11. Burning Flying Marshmellows

Wandering around the camp again (thank you Tsunade for letting us have the day off) I see Pein arguing very loudly with a women. What's with the cabin and arguing with girls?

But, I walked over to them, just because I'm that nosy, and spot something… different, about the girl.

She had blue hair.

Excitement thrilled through me as I tackled Pein to get to the girl, and of course shouting, "OH MY KAMI, IS THAT YOUR NATURAL HAIR?"

Now, I screamed this because I have natural _pink _hair, so I was wondering if I wasn't the only one with natural freaky hair.

But because I barreled over Pein, she was starring at me like I was a freak on display.

"Uhm… no. I died my hair this color. I used to be a blonde…" The girl answered. Now another thing hit me. Isn't this the girl Ichigo was talking about?

"Konan." I suddenly blurt out. A confused look crossed across her face, making me smile. Oh yeah, I hit the mark!

"Yeah. And is your hair natural?" She asked, and I sigh nodding my head.

"Oh so sadly. But sorry I just kinda barreled down your brother…" I mutter as I climbed off of Pein. He kinda shoved me off half of the way, whipping dirt out of his mouth. Spitting some out, Konan rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you're Sakura. Kinda suits you." The blue haired girl sighed, as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"How?" I ask in interest. Has anyone noticed that we're like… speaking timidly? Small sentences?

…It might just be me.

"Well, in Japanese, Sakura means Cherry Blossoms. And what color is a cherry blossom tree? Pink." Konan stated in a 'duh' tone. I just stood there, my mouth shaped in a small 'o'. I then smile sweetly at her, and take out a pack of sour gummy worms.

"I'll give you all of these if you tell me what some names mean," I bargain with her, waving the pack of gummies in front of her. I didn't even need to hear her say yes. I saw it in her eyes.

000000

"Okay. Sasuke."

"Parrot."

….OH MY KAMI, THAT IS HALIROUS!

Konan starred at me as I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach and turning purple. I soon sat up again (we were on Tsunade's roof) and waved a hand at her.

"You have to see his hair style to understand..." I said. She shrugged it off, and nomed on one of the sour gummies.

"Itachi?"

"Weasel."

"…Uhm. Kisame?"

"Demon Shark."

"…"

"I know. I know."

"Sasori!"

"Scorpion."

"Kiba!"

"Fang."

"Kinda… explains his love of dogs…"

"Heh."

"Naruto?"

"Type of ramen."

"What's ra-"

"Type of noodle."

"Oh. Okay, Deidara!"

"Mud."

"Hidan" *insert snicker here*

"Bandit Gang."

"L, o, to the freaking l! Pein?"

"Pain."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER, KONAN!" We both look to the ground and see an angry orange head shaking a fist up at us. Okay, so it was only one finger, but I don't think that was very appropriate.

"Moving on…."

000000

As Konan and I sat on the roof just eating some ice cream Mrs. Uchiha gave us, I spot the annoying Tobi following a guy that had green hair. Immediately getting interested, I bite the last bite of my blue sea salt ice cream and wave to Konan.

Hopping off of the roof and landing on my feet, I sprint over to Tobi and knock over the huge green haired guy. Sitting on his stomach I stare down at him.

The guy had yellow eyes and weird colored skin. He was split in half; one half was really pale, and the other looked pretty normal. He was glaring up at me, dirt getting into his grass green spiky hair. Rolling my eyes, I hop off of him and stick out my hand.

"YO WASSUP FO SHIZZLE! MY NAME IS SHAWTY SAKURA, IN DA HOUSE!" I introduce myself. Yeah, I've been watching too much MTV, haven't I? BUT IT'S SO AWESOME!

He lifted himself to his feet and brushed off any dirt that had collected on his black shirt with red stripes and his teal worn jeans. Glaring at me, he quickly moved on without a single word.

Suddenly, someone poked me in the back and I whirl around, ready to punch who ever. I quickly put my fist down when I saw Tobi staring up at me like a frightened kitty. Petting him, I cooed, "It's okay Tobi, I won't hurt you."

Seeming to brighten at the idea, Tobi hugged me then spoke.

"Zetsu doesn't like to talk to people who push him over Sakura!"

I look at him blankly and point in the direction of the green haired guy. "Him?" Tobi nodded and he left me in the dust, shouting that Zetsu needed to calm down and not hurt my feelings. Wow.

000000

Bouncing around to each parent, neighbor, friend, and some what of family, I got caught up in the hours and soon it was night.

Each cabin got to get a separate bon fire, the parents having their own, mingling with each other.

So, Cabin Three was sitting all around the huge bon fire (ours was larger 'cause we added our own wood from Cabin Two along with some gas from Kakuzu's brother's car (lolz)).

As we each told stories about our experiences about stupid things we've done, we roasted marshmallows and shoved some in others eyes (ohmykami, I feel so bad for you Pein). Actually, Hidan told a really funny one. He was with his cousins camping, and as a symbol of something weird, they burned a tree stump. But a tree was right above the flaming tree stump, and that caught on fire. They basically started a small forest fire and burned half of a Smokey the Bear poster.

Suddenly, it was my turn to tell a tale.

Actually, Kisame brought it up.

"'Ey, Sakura, where are you're parents?" The blue dude asked. Nomming on my marshmallow, I point to Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. They all starred at me and I crack a smile.

"They're not my real parents, and no, I am not adopted," I explain, marshmallow spit flying into the fire as I talked.

Everyone seemed to sigh with relief.

"But then, who ARE you're parents?" Deidara pestered. I sighed and placed down my roasting stick. By this action, everyone paid attention. They knew me well enough to know that when I put down something that could stab someone's eye out, it meant serious business.

"I used to have parents, but they both left. Mum went to go on a super national movie set while Dad went for business matters. They keep sending me postcards, but other then that, they never speak to me. They left me with half the money they made, and sent me on my way.

"They never really cared in the first place, so it wasn't so different." Finishing my life story, I picked up my roasting stick and stabbed a marshmallow onto it, content.

"When did this all happen?"

"About when I was 11 or so."

They all gaped.

"They left you when you were only 11?" Kisame screamed, out raged.

"That's… five years alone." Pein calculated. Everyone starred at me with those sympathy eyes. Taking off my *burning* marshmallow, to break the awkward tension, I chuck at Hidan and watched it stick to his cheek.

And… then I saw his own burning marshmallow.

Oh shit.


	12. Habitssssss

Dodging well thrown marshmallows, I laugh hysterically. Hidan's first marshmallow hit Kakuzu right in the eye.

Then Kakuzu threw one at Hidan, who ducked and the melting marshmallow got stuck in Deidara's hair. The blonde got SOOO mad! So mad, that he picked up _three _melted marshmallows and chucked them, of course missing his target, and hitting a very innocent Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori.

To get to the point, everyone started to hurl marshmallows at each other. We even hit a couple of kids and parents outside of our cabin (SORRY LEE!).

But after that, we started to tell some scary stories. I think mine was the best.

_(I'm not going to tell it, but it was revolving around a certain 'popular' girl that has maroon hair and glasses. She got killed! WHOOT!)_

After I finished my story, I saw Hidan turn kinda white, Kisame scarf down another six marshmallows, and Pein cough trying to stop Tobi from crying like the baby he was.

I laugh evilly and turn to Itachi (completely un-phased if I might add) and poke his forehead.

"Your turn my young padawan!" Rolling his eyes, Itachi cleared his throat.

"One day, about three years ago, there was a small boy that had black hair and black eyes. He was a loud man, very smart, and always jumping into things that were way over his head.

"But one day, people started to pick on him, saying that he looked like a women with his slim features and long black hair. Day after day, they picked on him. At home, he started to keep believing it. So he started to get angry. Blaming his parents for his womanly looks.

"One day, he finally snapped and threw a punch at one child that kept hounding him about his looks. When he ran home, he unsheathed a knife and went to his parents room.

"Taking the large kitchen knife, he first advanced upon his mother, the one who he had gotten most of his looks from. Stabbing her quickly and painfully, she finally died with a cry. His father had frozen in shock at the sight of his only son killing his beloved mother.

"But this made the child even happier. Licking some blood from his fingers, the kid lunged to his dad, quickly slicing him across the throat. He left the knife, and the blood splattered room with a sadistic grin.

"A bit later, the police finally caught up with him. They sentenced him to death. The End."

"Holy. Fuck dude." Hidan finally spoke, his purple eyes goggling at the Uchiha. I sat there, my mouth open, but lifted it as I watched Mrs. Uchiha come over with a small, sad smile on her face.

"Itachi, son. You shouldn't share your report that got you in such a predicament. I think that others will suspect it's real." She said softly, placing a hand on her sons shoulder.

"Wow, you mean that was the story that got him in jail?" Deidara asked with no hesitation. I stomped on his foot and he gasped in pain.

Good, he needed to feel pain. That was so rude…

Mrs. Uchiha just smile and nodded (she was always happy go lucky…). "He was such a bright student, it wasn't his fault it was the teacher's workings…"

I bit my lip to keep myself from saying my thoughts. Here, I'll let you into my mind.

Well, Itachi kinda seems like the child in the story. He does have girlish looks, and he looks like his moms twin. Maybe he wrote this as if relieving the pain from the taunts he was getting at school, and used the assignment as an excuse when the police found it.

But, that's just my guess…

Not saying it's true or anything.

Kisame's nose suddenly exploded with blood, and I screamed.

KAMI, THAT WAS SCARY.

Running for cover, Pein started to hoot with laughter like a maniac. Everyone soon followed and Kisame plugged his nose with a towel Mrs. Uchiha quietly gave him.

Sharky pouted and gave us the puppy dog eyes. "Why must you make fun of me like that? It's not my fault that my nose starts to bleed with sudden change of temperature!"

I tilt my head to the side. What?

Seeing my obvious confusion, Kakuzu pointed towards the fire that was keeping us warm. It went out.

Ohhh…

Patting him on the back, I smile. "It's okay Kisame! My nose has funny habits like that to!"

"Do they involve blood?"

"…Um. No."

000000

Laying in bed, I look up to the wood ceiling, brain storming. Kisame said that his nose had its habit of bleeding with the change of temp.

Well, what's everyone else's habits?

000000

Sitting on Cabins Three's front step, I place my head in my hands. How should I ask Deidara why he says un at the end of his sentence? Is it to insensitive? Sighing heavily, I wave at the opening door.

Kakuzu steps out and sits himself next to me, mimicking my position.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me out of the corner out of his eye. I shrug and flop my head on his shoulder.

"Just wondering how to ask someone something." I mutter, watching a butterfly get pelted by rocks from Cabin Two. It was the fifth week here, only six more weeks left.

I noticed Kakuzu's eyes on me with a raised eyebrow, "What do you need to ask?"

He was a bit _too_ curious.

"Why Deidara says un at the end of his sentences."

"…Oh."

"YOU PERVERT, WHAT ELSE WERE YOU THINKING?"

"NOTHING!"

"OH NOTHING MY ASS! DEIDARA, KAKUZU'S BEING A BIG PIGGY!"

And right on cue, Deidara (and the rest of the cabin) burst from the doors.

"Oh, I think Kakuzu made it about three miles already." Itachi stated bluntly.

I run to Deidara and glomp him. He ruffled my hair and I barked.

"Deidara, why do you always put un at the end of your sentence?"

"..It's a habit."

000000

Hopping along the path that leads to the cafeteria, I hum a small tune from Malchik Gey.

It was a song about a girl who loved a boy who was only interested in guys. Kami, if I was that girl, I would've punched the shit out of my gay crush.

Hell, I would punch the shit out of any guy that breaks my heart.

But back to the main point, I met up with Kakuzu and Hidan (Kakuzu has a black eye) and start asking questions.

"Kakuzu, you deserve that black eye. What WERE you thinking anyways? Oh! Hidan! Why do you always curse? Is it a habit? Or do you just like cursing? Does it make you feel like a bad ass? Whenever I curse I feel like that… Do you?"

The two just look over at me like I was some type of bee. Annoying and needing to be swatted away.

Once we were all sitting at the lunch table, Hidan turns to me. "I curse 'cause I fucking want to. I was exposed to it by some bitch and now I just can't fucking stop. I don't curse when I'm fucking serious, and all that crap. Does that answer your shitty questions?"

"Yep!"

So… I'm guessing everyone DOES have habits.

I bet you five bucks Tobi's habit is hugging people!


	13. YOU VILE GERMS!

Sitting in Tsunade's bed, I sneeze uncontrollably.

Fucking a!

I FREAKING GOT SICK.

I groan and try to sniff with my nose.

No avail.

Groaning again, I flop down on the bed and suppress throbs of pain shooting through my head. I knew something was off when I was sneezing yesterday!

Even though I'm small and I don't each much, I never really get sick. My immune system is one of the best, so I'm actually a little surprised that I got ill.

Raking my hands through my pink knotty hair, I let my nose run a bit before whipping it with my well equipped tissues that were seated next to me.

Now, what happened next kinda took me by surprise.

All I was doing was sitting up in the way to warm bed, trying to clear my vision from its blurry haze. Then the next moment, I'm on the floor with two warm arms around me, and yelling echoing in my ears.

"HEY, UN, TOBI, OFF."

"What that fuck just happened?"

"…Hn."

"HEY, no one come near her, you might get sick!" (GEE, THANKS FOR THE SYMPATHY PEIN.)

"Hey Sakura, you alright? I have some cool water if you need it…"

"…DUDE, TSUNADE MIGHT HAVE HIDDEN MONEY IN HERE."

"TOBI MISSED YOOOOOOOOU!"

"Ugh, my grandma's quieter than this…"

I hold my head as pounding echoed in my ears. Why, why must they be so loud? Finally getting enough of the screaming, I jump to my feet and scream, "ONE FUCKING PERSON PER VISIT! DAMN, MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL!"

Silence followed my small outburst, and I sink onto my bed with bliss. Quiet, thank Kami! I then heard feet shuffling to get out, but with my incredibly awesome ears, I only heard six pairs of feet. That means... someone's still in here.

My face down and having my skull feel like it was being spilt open by crack head squirrels with jack hammers, I muffled a small, "Who the hells there?" My answering reply was a small pat on the back and compress pressed to the small of my back.

Slightly gasping as the cold burned my steaming skin, I quickly shift the ice pack onto my forehead. "Thank you Kisame!" I call, my blurry eyes snapping shut. I only heard him chuckle, and walk out the door.

Soon another pair of feet walked in and I heard a soft sigh. For a moment or two, silence wrapped around me and the mysterious visitor. Then I heard rummaging next to me. Mentally rolling my eyes, I swat the space next to me, not really hitting anything.

"There's nothing there. Tsunade hides all of her money in a _bank. _You know, those things that help hold money and protect from getting stolen by people like you?"

"You know, for someone's that sick, you sure do talk a lot."

"Point taken."

As a bark of laughter was heard, Kakuzu finally left with a small 'get better' thrown over his shoulder.

Murmuring a thanks, I wait a while and grin when I hear yet another pair of feet. My bed sank a bit on the end and I heard a small sigh.

"..And this is?" I ask with a raspy voice.

"Un."

"Go figz."

We sat for silence for a while before a warm hand took the compress and shifted it a bit higher. I wave as the weight on the end of the bed lifted and the door clanked shut.

To be open yet again.

"Fuck them! I'll be quiet when I want to!"

"Hidan, shut the fuck up, and comfort me."

"Ha, even when the bitch's sick, she still stays the same."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You fucking should, now get some sleep. I want you to get better. And soon."

A small silence engulfed us as a few seconds passed. Closing my eyes at this moment, I smile a bit. I just noticed something.

"Hidan, you didn't curse in that last sentence."

"Yeah, I don't curse when I'm fucking serious. It's so fucking annoying…"

Cool.

"So, you must be pretty bad at poker…"

"What? Oh Kami, Sasori's comin'!"

Hehehe.

Hearing the door clank again, I wait patiently for my next visitor.

"No Granny! No! She's fine! We just need to know what to do. …Yeah, I guess we could ask her… thanks. Bye. YES, I LOVE YOU TO, Kami Gran!"

"Don't be mean to Chiyo, she's awesome."

"Sakura, get some sleep."

"Sasori, go get me some doughnuts."

"Ah, no."

"Please?"

I took that as a no as I heard an annoyed huff, stomping feet, and a muffled call that sounded like, "PEIN, YOU GO TALK TO HER."

Hearing the door open, close, open again, close, be open, closed, I raise my head a little. There standing was a Pein that was holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance as a Tobi kept opening and closing the door.

Softly, thank Kami.

Shaking his head, the orange haired kid came over and took his place right where Deidara was sitting. I tilt my head to the side, wondering what in Hell's name Tobi was doing. But just because I moved my head, it felt like all of my brain juice slid to that side.

Basically, OW.

Gripping my head as I let it plop back into the pillow, Pein chuckled.

"It's just because I told him he couldn't talk. Opening and shutting the door is just one way he can make sounds. But he also told me before we came in, "If I'm not able to talk, can you tell Sakura that I want her to get better?" So. He says he wants you to get better."

I stare at shock at the masked kid.

HE. WAS. SO. ADORABLE!

Wanting so badly to get up and glomp him until _the _Tobi started to beg for mercy, tears perked at my eyes.

Everyone cares about me like Tobi.

I am so lucky.

Sniffing, I motion for Pein to lean down closer. He does, and I whisper in his ear….

"What's your habit?"

"Why, I rub the bridge of my nose when I'm angry. Why?"

"Reasons…"

And after, I slowly fell asleep…


	14. Dare With High Stakes

Scratching my head, I starred at the one hundred four cards on my side table.

There were four cards from each member (26 in all, seeing as only three members from the Creeper Cabin (Sasuke's) wrote to me) and all were different. With unoriginal messages like, "Hope you get well" to VERY original notes with, "You smell nice" I was to say the least very happy.

I selected a few of my favorite cards, and the writers were Naruto, Tobi, Pein, Tsunade, Guy and Kakshi. All of them had commercial pictures, very cute sayings and notes, as well as some 'remember when's'.

My spirits were lifted and I soon was dressed in the weekly uniform, ready to go out and do all of those terrible, back breaking…

Tiring..

Wait.

Why did I get dressed if I could just have PRENTENED to be sick, and gotten away with no exercise?

Damn.

But, apparently, the rest of the cabin next door (mine) had heard my romping and had come over to greet me.

Five glomps and a handshake later, (oh Pein, never one to let out his true emotions. That's unhealthy you know) I smiled weakly at them all. From the looks of it, they won't let me slip by another day without doing the courses.

Wonderous.

Sitting all of them down, I let my hands be placed firmly on my hips, and my legs separated. The scared looks on their faces was priceless.

But, moving on…

"I made two dares to myself," I start out, almost giggling at the boys' relieved expressions.

"ONE is that I needed to find out ALL of your habits. So, one by one, I need you to tell me your habit. I'm sure you guys know each other well enough to see if another's lying." I smirk as they sighed, shrugging their shoulders. And Sasori started first.

"Control freak."

Tobi.

"HUGS!" (I KNEW IT!"

Peinnnnn NAH, NAH, NAH, DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART!

"Rubbing my awesomely awesome pierced nose when absolutely angry."

Kakuzu.

"….Nothing."

Several laughs and shakes of head followed his statement, and he quickly stammered.

"O-o-o-okay. I-I-I-I… Isingintheshowers."

…Awwwkwaard…

Hidan, Deidara and Kisame we gave a pass to, seeing as well uncovered their habits earlier on in the week

Itachi.

"…I bite my nails."

As well all stare at the usual quiet man, I recover quiet quickly.

"THE SECOND DARE…" I paused for dramatic effects. Tobi seemed to be the only on that leaned in eagerly.

"Is to not curse. Evah."

From the shocked looks at their face, I knew that they wouldn't accept the dare quite that easily. So I grin and take out a few tens from my back pocket and wave it in front of their faces.

"Who ever can NOT curse from the end of the summer, can have one third of the money I've saved up…"

"and date me for a week."

Bingo.


	15. Its a POOL DAAAAAY

Sitting on top of Tsunade's roof (she caught me once, and almost kicked me out of her cabin. NOT cool Tsunade! But eventually, she let me stay up there… haha, the joys of having puppy dog eyes) I let out an annoyed sigh.

Only seven weeks of summer has passed by, and that means five more weeks are left.

Bad because: schools back in session.

Good because: GOODBYE BOOT CAMP!

But, the good is kinda leveled out by the bad because I'm pretty sure I'm going into some kind of boot camp next summer as well… Wondrous, right?

Letting out a sigh once more (this one was depressed though…) I curse my rotten luck. It's not my fault trouble always seemed to find me! I mean, that Henry guy on _Unnatural History _certainly got off of climbing buildings and BREAKING INTO A MILITARY'S LAB.

Why can't I do that?

Do I have to be on that show or something?

Pfft.

Shaking my mind of all thoughts, I hope from the ceiling and land in a cat like position next to the freaked out Kisame. Standing, I lift my hand with a silent yo.

He just starred at me for a moment before continuing to walk. I scowl at him and chase him, hopping onto his back. As he struggled to free himself, I shouted, "DO NOT TRY TO GET AWAY FROM MY YOUTHFUL HUG!"

A distance away, I swear I heard, "THAT'S MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER!"

Oh Lee…

After three men (including Pein. And was it just me, or did his abs feel great against my skin?) finally removed me from Kisame, said man ran for his life. I just rolled my lovelah emerald eyes.

Turning to our cabin, I walked back with the leader (…that felt weird to call Pein 'leader'. Well, if an angry fleet of aliens capture me and demand to know who my leader is, I won't say Burger King!) discussing how utterly stupid school was.

I can't believe someone actually agrees that setting kitchen stuff on fire is fun.

Hm.

Hopping up the three rickety steps of our cabin, I took some time to appreciate the self-graffiti semi-home.

It was the usual cheesy wooden cabin found in most stories. Used to have chipping paint, musky windows with spider webs and of course the creaky step. But then, the Akatsuki got their hands on it.

There was a piece of paper on the door that said 'Justu' or sumthing. When Hidan was on his rage for Japanese stuff, he thought it wouldn't allow other people to come in.

Or something like that.

But yeah, we re-painted the whole cabin a stony grey, and the steps a blue. Over the grey we spray painted the Akatsuki symbol. A simple blood red cloud with a black outline. Nothing fancy, but it still looked sick. We also incorporated that design into the shape of a three, showing that WE were Cabin Three, and would kick your BUTTS if you denied it.

The other cabins were just as elaborately decorated. Next to ours on the left is the snake's cabin. It was just painted black with a purple snake, edging along the roof and sides of the building. It had two tongues, singling it was Cabin Two (creepy much?). Along with that, music symbols were dancing around with a harmful intent.

Next to snakes cabin is Cabin One, Naruto's cabin. It was a bright, oh-my-Kami-my-eyes orange and had leaves scattered around on it. The door was painted yellow with green designs with a swirl and a triangle on the end was spray painted on the door, two times. On top of the orange roof was huge letters spelling out 'ONE'.

And then next to Cabin Uno was the lunch hall, and next to that were the boot camp courses. The staff cabin (also where I lived) was just decorated with white walls and a red cross. Then added to that were knives, sparkles, and blue mist. Kinda explains the interests of the people who lived in there (Ibiki, Anko, Guy, Tsunade, and then... I was just there.)

Pein had jostled me from my happy admiration by pushing me forwards, almost causing me to lose my step. I stuck my tongue out at him and stepped into the cabinslashdeath trap.

To find six extremely hot guys all in bathing suits.

Oh my dear lord…

Stumbling backwards, into Pein, I turn and scream, running for the hills. The rest of the cabin starring after me.

00000

When I returned to the cabin (after five minutes. My attention span isn't THAT long) with my eyes covered, I demanded to know why they were wearing such deathly outfits on.

"We're going to the pool today, un."

"Didn't you fu- err, freaking know that?" An awkward silence followed Hidan's sentence, and I almost gagged. They actually took my dare seriously? Oh well, it's gonna be funny to see them desperately try to get rid of their potty mouth language.

Shaking off the silence (actually, did you know when there's an awkward, a gay baby is born?) I grunted, "No, I did not. Why didn't anyone say anything before?"

Kakuzu replied, "We wanted to see your reaction."

Punching him in the jaw and seeing him go flying gave me some comfort, but not completely. So, I whipped towards the others.

YES, THAT'S RIGHT! COWER IN FEAR YOU PANSYS!

…*ahem* Ignore that.

Anyways.

Whipping around towards them, I grin at them evilly. Picking the one that looked like he was least going to wet his pants, which just so happened to be Itachi, I nailed him in the face.

What I did not expect is for him to retaliate.

With a hug.

Screaming, "OHMYKAMI, IT FREAKING BURNS!" he finally released me and I stumbled away, taking refuge in Kisame's big daddah arms.

Sticking out my tongue out at the Uchiha as the others growled, clearly pissed that Itachi got the hug, I wonder how each of them would beat him up. But my imagination was ruined when I was tossed outside of the cabin with orders from half-naked Pein to go get ready.

Humph, don't be so push, Mr. I-am-leader-so-do-what-I-freaking-tell-you-to.

0000000000

Walking out of Tsunade's place with the simple over coat over me, the red blush that had been planted on my cheeks just moments before had not eased.

Tsunade did NOT have to lend me this bathing suit.

Ninja rolling to the back of the cabin, I start to hum my Mission Impossible theme song. It sounded awesome, but completely gave me away.

"Sakura?"

…Aw

I glanced up to Sasori with an innocent smile before starting off with my Mission Impossible theme song again. He just shook his head and disappeared. Starting to get tired with the constant 'dun-dadadaaaaduuuun!' I came up with something more… unique.

"Imma ninja

Imma ninja

Imma ninja

Imma ninja

Stalking you all day long,

Yeah, if you have a ninja mask, then you're not wrong!

Imma ninja

Imma ninja

Imma ninja

Imma ninja!" I beat box the song. While I was caught up in my momentarily awesome moment, I banged into someone and stumbled backwards.

Itachi…

Standing up right, I give him my innocent smile with as much hate weaved in there as possible.

I think I failed.

Epically.

Shrugging it off, I watch as one of his delicate eyebrow raises. "…So, you have gotten used to us being in bathing suits," he said, monotone.

I shrug and smile up at him (for real this time) and reply, "Well, I usually did this with Sasuke and Naruto… as well as Shika, Kiba, not Lee, he wore one piece, Choji, Neji, Shino, but he never really came to the beach with us, Sai, and Guy would usually accompany us…"

A small flash of annoyance passed the Uchiha's face when I mentioned the boys' names, and I knew I hit a nerve. Have I really gotten so close to these guys? Speaking of which, the guys I just mentioned must feel heart broken as well… aw, now I feel like a bad person.

Holding in my thoughts, I snap back to reality seeing as that's where we were right now.

Plus, Itachi was talking to me.

"Well, we're getting ready to go now, so hurry," he replied with his deadpan face that many love, and a lot of others hate.

Shrugging, I started to follow him but kept to his pace. We were behind the Mess Hall, so we had a ways to walk to actually get to the buses.

Feeling that the awkward silence that surrounded us was a bit too thick, I started up a conversation. And my starter was, "Why are we even going to a pool anyways?"

"Tsunade got drunk off her as- ….She just got drunk, so she couldn't plan anything else."

I nodded in slight agreement. By the time all of us were in our second week of this horrid camp, we had all obviously noticed the terrible drinking habits she had displayed. Oh Tsunade.

So, now we're on the bus, all trying to find each others cabin. I finally sat next to Pein, and Itachi took his place next to Kisame. We were in the back of the bus, and the seating arrangements were-

Sasori in the single seat.

Kisame and Itachi. Then over here was Tobi and Deidara.

Kakuzu and Hidan. Me and Pein.

We took up only four and a half seats, while the rest of the cabins just sat with triple in a seat. How uncomfortable.

The bus ride was mostly bumpy, and the windows were covered so we couldn't see the way out of the camp.

Smart part on the staff's hands.

But soon we had arrived at the pool. And it was freaking HUUUGE!

It had a total of six pools:

A baby pool

A diving pool that went to 13 feet, and had three diving boards

A smaller diving pool, only going from 11 down to 5 feet with ONE diving board

A volleyball pool, also equipped with a basketball net, going from three feet on the volleyball/basket ball side, to a small part that had five feet

A regular pool, with a shallow end of three feet to a deep end of six

As well as a lap pool with five lanes

On top of all of this, it had a snack bar, two tennis courts, a basket ball court (with two nets and three basketballs), and a small park. It was only five dollars a person!

I could get, like, THOUSANDS of gum balls with that!

Stepping out of the white overcoat that I had put on to protect me from prying eyes, I exhale and turn to face everyone else.

…They were starring.

I had on a tankini that covered my stomach, but exposed my back. It had a low 'v' (a bit to low for me) and had black shorts for bottoms. The top was decorated with black, grey, salmon and yellow rings. It had a black band right underneath the chest area, and made my plain body seem… curvy.

Slamming my fist upwards into Deidara's open jaw, I huff angrily and turn to see if anyone else needed a punch to close their mouth. But instead, I saw Tobi removing his usual orange mask to reveal… one red eye and an eye patch!

Sensing the stares on him, he held up one of his hands in a hook position and uttered a confused, "Arrrg?"

I glomped him and screamed how cute he was. He hugged me back, thanking me, and saying that he felt like a good boy.

Spinning on my heel to the others after five minutes of hugging the boy, I raise an eyebrow at their mad expressions.

"What the heck, un, why don't you let us hug you!"

"The answers simple enough, Deidara. I love pirates."


	16. Broken Bones and Naughty Words

As Tobi and I frolicked to the nearest pool, which would be the large diving pool, I noticed that our staff was the lifeguards, with the exceptions of some actually trained people.

But, if I drowned someone, does that mean that someone… oh, say a drunk Tsunade, would care?

But then again, the cabin leaders (who were Pein, Kakashi and Orochimaru) were supposed to keep us in line. That's hardly believable.

Evil laugh…..

Here.

OH, and as well as those… 'thoughts', I'm also keeping track of the dimwits with the bet. I've also told the cabin to tell me when others curse when I'm not around. I explained to Kakuzu that if I cursed that means I would lose the bet. But if I didn't curse and everyone else did, no one got the prizes.

Plus, Tobi's working as an under cover cop, already stating that he was a good boy, and would never talk with such 'naughty words'.

Oh we'll see, Tobi, we'll see…

Gazing at the light see through water, I grin enthusiastically. Gazing around, I noticed that more of the boring pricks (*cough*Kabuto*cough*) were in the lap pool… all five lanes filled. Go figure.

Itachi was surprisingly trying to push a reluctant Sasori into the pool, and the said red head was screaming, literally, _screaming, _at the top of his lungs to the Uchiha to stop. No heads turned, but the lifeguard, a pretty brunette with deep sun kissed skin, turned and told Sasori to shut up.

That made MY day, I can tell you that.

Laughing openly, I turn back to Tobi and offer him my hand. "Come on, we'll jump in together!" I explained to him. He smiled and I noticed that his black hair looked rather nice, falling in spiky clumps covering his face. His nicely chiseled face certainly made him look like a regular 16 year old, not some four year old acting criminal that got charged for fake rape.

Brushing back his hair with a cool touch, he purred a bit, and I smiled faintly. There's the Tobi I know!

"1… 2…" Before I could finish my stream of numbers, I heard someone behind us crackle. Quickly whipping around, letting go of Tobi's hand, I see Hidan there and then…

Tobi wasn't next to me any more.

Hearing a splash sound through out the loud area, I look to the water with a slacked mouth. There was Tobi, swearing his head off!

…Am I in the right world? Or did aliens get me in my sleep... I TOLD INO THAT IT WOULD HAPPEN ONE DAY!

Soon everything became quiet, and the swears became softer. Then so called 'good boy' was out of the water, muttering to himself. During this time, I checked my surroundings and found out that yes, I was still on the same planet. But that doesn't mean that I WON'T get abducted sooner or later.

Blinking at him, Pein broke the silence with an angered sigh, and stated, "Tobi! Did you take your pills today?" Said boy looked down, as if ashamed.

Shaking his orange head, Pein rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out another sigh. Walking over towards me and wrapping a lazy arm around my shoulders, he rolled his eyes. "You see guys, Tobi's bipolar. He usually takes medicine that helps him stay on his happy side."

…Ohhhhhh…

The boy was curled up on the concrete floor, muttering that he was a bad boy, over and over.

My lips shook and tears perked at my eyes. Soon enough, screams and laughter echoed through out the pool area once more, but I shook out of Pein's grip and glomped Tobi with as much love as possible.

"IT'S OKAY TOBI, YOU'RE A VERY GOOD BOY!" I wailed crying anime tears, "Even if you did curse, Tobi will still get a special day with Sakura!"

He immediately brightened, and I distantly heard arguments about him being let off easy. I just brushed them off, and offered Tobi a hand. He smiled and we both had a running start into the cool depths of the pool.

000000

Lifting myself out of the pool at least a half n' hour later, I squeeze out water that would surely make me cold for a while, and skipped over to Kakuzu.

Who was trying to tan his already tan skin.

I starred at him for a moment before giggling, and commenting on how he looked like an old man with the glasses he had on. He just replied that he had 'sensitive eyes'.

As if.

Sitting next to him, I state, "HIDAN should be the one tanning. That stupid albino…"

"I FREAKING HEARD THAT!

We both glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. After a moment or two of silence, I turned to him in all seriousness and said, "Gimme some money for candah. Foo'."

0000000

An hour or so later, I was with Itachi, poking him endlessly and annoying him. "Get in the pool. Get in the pool… get in the pool!" I kept ordering him, over… and over… and over…

Soon, he swatted away my finger and glared, grinding his teeth together. He was finally able to get a, "Fine," past his lips.

Ahah, the greatness of my annoying tactics.

As I stood by the drunken lifeguard with my hands on my hips, I gazed around the pool. Naruto was tripping random people from Orochimaru's cabin, into the water. I saw the huge orange head, um, Jugo fall into the pool face first. Wincing, I mutter a small ouch.

Ripping my gaze away from the pool, I gaze up to Itachi and tilt my head to the side. I saw him biting his pinkie nail, but stopped when he saw me watching. Looking at me with dead eyes, he softly grabbed my forearm and started to drag me to the lap pool. Kabuto seemed to have gotten out at the same time, and hell, I couldn't resist.

Shaking off Itachi's grip, I sneak up behind the silver haired freak and shoved my small, but extremely strong, arms into his back. He stumbled forwards, but flipped around to see who did them. He narrowed his eyes, and for a minute, time stopped. He was glaring at me, and I was smirking at him, my hands on my hips.

The next minute, a huge splash was heard followed by Kabuto's head popping up from the surface. By now, Deidara and Kisame had joined me.

Laughing, Kisame joked, "Are those extra pounds on ya' making the splash bigger? Or was it just me?"

Fits of laughter followed his statement, with others pointing and whispering.

Well, some were whispering. Others just let their comments be free to the world.

I bent over the side of the pool to try and push the guy under, but when my arm was out stretched, the man grabbed it and pulled me in harshly.

Breaking the surface, I violently threw a punch and heard a bone crack.

And THAT my friends, was how we had to leave the pool early.

As well as having one member of the Boot Camp with three broken bones in his face.

…Whoops.


	17. Confessions of Killin

Humming as I laced up my boots, I jump up from my sitting position and stretch with enthusiasm. To get my blood going, I jogged in place for a few moments before thrusting open the staff's door and jumping out of it.

But very quickly, my good mood was ruined.

With Kabuto's broken face.

Wonderful.

A hiss escaped my lips and I glared at him. His four eyes having a glare down with my two.

"What do you want?"

"You obviously are hiding something." His words were slightly muffled from the gauze that covered his cheek, and nose.

Well that shut me up.

I didn't really have a reply for what he stated, not sure if I should deny it, or just play around it. I was at a loss for words. So, I retreated.

Narrowing my eyes, I starred at him for a moment before letting an angered sigh pass my lips and brushing by him.

But, of course being the stupid bug that he was, he followed.

"I know everything about your past. I know the lies that you've told. I know the friends that you've made, stabbed in the back," my breathing hitched, "and the ones who are with you still. I know you more than you know yourself."

I remained calm, and pretended that he was getting the crap beaten out of him, which I was on the verge of doing.

Whipping towards him, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and snarled loudly.

"You utter a single word about me, and I will make SURE that you spend most of your life in a hospital."

He just smirked.

Throwing him down on the ground, a startled Sasori and Pein come running towards me, a surprised expression on their faces. They immediately ask what happened, but I just brushed them off. Going towards my cabin, I walk in and slam the door. I had at least five more minutes before the work out starts, and that was enough time to cool off.

000000

Walking towards the rest of the group that were near the stretching place, I rub the back of my head sheepishly and give them a small smile. They were obviously throwing me odd looks, and it made me a bit uncomfortable.

I mean, I had always been the little sister of the group. And, all little sisters out there with older brothers should know this, but it SUCKS when your older brother starts worrying. They start to pry with… questions. Oh well, time to see what happens with these guys!

So, I walk over to them and say my greetings (who says 'greetings' anymore?) to them like usual. I waited for Hidan to make an inappropriate remark, Pein to yell at someone, Deidara and Sasori to start throwing stuff at each other… but nothing.

This was going to be a very, very long day.

0000000

As I've guessed, today WAS a long day. No one talked, and we were getting strange glances from the other cabins. Naruto mainly.

Seeing as I was about to break, I go to my main resource.

That's right. I go cry in Sasuke's shoulder.

Running towards cabin one; I knock on their door harshly. They were the only ones who knew. They were the ones that could understand.

The door swung open by a very lazy Shikamaru, but when he saw me there, his hands came out of his pocket, his slacked position straightened. Then the others came over to see what was happening.

I got a lot of shocked faces.

Wringing my hands together, I look towards my two bestest friends, Naruto and Sasuke, in hopes of some sort of sign that I could come in. The blonde idiot seemed to have caught my desperate gaze and started screaming for the others to shoo.

Knowing Naruto's anger level, they all left.

Pretty quickly.

Stepping into the cabin, I glance around and take in the place. Each bunk had their own design, based on the person that was sleeping there. It was obvious whose bunk was whose, but it was still cute.

Back to the matter at hand, I turned towards Sasuke and Naruto and smile at them weakly.

"Sorry I cam so suddenly… I feel like I'm using you guys for my own comfort," my lip started to quiver, "and I'm sorry that I don't keep in touch… I'm pretty sure that Hinata will personally kill me if I detach from you guys." I finish, coming to the two and hugging them. We were like family.

They hugged me back, understanding.

…This is like a drama to you guys, isn't it? Well, something always has to happen in my life… oh well, BACK TO THE STORY!

Sitting on the bed with them sandwiched next to me, my pink bubble gum hair fell in lumpy strands down my face. My body was slightly quivering, but no tears fell from my emerald eyes. My knuckles were white from gripping my arms tightly, and my usually dull fingernails were digging into my slightly sun-kissed skin. Both Naruto's and Sasuke's arm was laced around my shoulders, trying to give me as much comfort as possible.

I felt like my thoughts wouldn't stop going over all of the lies that I've told.

…I guess I should tell you now, right?

Clear up someone of this confusion.

Well, you know how I told the guys about how my parents left me with the house and money when I was 11? Well… that wasn't a very big exaggeration. They did leave me… but in a very bloody way.

And then do you know how I told the cabin that I spent two years for killing a dog? Well, that was a total and complete lie. That dog was beeping lucky. Tenten's knife only nicked its brown ear, and it ran off squealing like a pig.

Poor Kiba... he was only trying to his job…

But once more, back to the point, those two years weren't much exaggerated either. I'm just gonna get to the point:

I killed my parents.


	18. Time to win some BIG BUCKS!

Now, now, you're probably like, "That's unexpected!" or, "WOW, did she really?" or, "It's probably because she was psycho." (I kinda like that last one. It's like… good girl with a bite, or something.)

I will tell you.

I did _want _to do it, but I never planned that it would actually happen!

Yeah, that's right. I just kinda freaked.

…Basically.

But there's only one good side to this! I get to do a back flash, and I've never told one of those before. So, here, we go, BACK TO THE PAST!

-Flashback (IT'S STARTING, GRAB YOUR POPCORN!)-

It all started when Sakura, age seven, was at school. Her two parents, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, had a huge feud over something the small girl couldn't understand. But she did understand that it was bad.

Every day, for about two years, the pinkett put up with her two parents. She had planned to kill herself, her parents, run away, yell at them, contact the police _anything _to just stop the constant hate that circled around their house.

Sakura, age nine, was at home with her two very, very angry parents. They kept fighting, and bickering, and yelling, and throwing things at each other. The worst part is, when ever a friend came over to play, they would act like they were the perfect pair. It pierced the young girl's heart. Was she not good enough for them to act like that?

Soon, she started to cry through the night. So much weight was on her shoulders, she didn't think she could bear it anymore. For the next week, she had started to hate her parents with a burning passion.

Finally, at age 11 Sakura had enough. She yelled at her parents for at least ten minutes. When she was done, and heaving for breath… they started to gang up on her.

Shouting scolds and curses at the pre-teen, Sakura rebounded. She scratched, bit, kicked (poor dad) and punched. When the two parents finally pinned her to the floor, the girl panicked. Grabbing the nearest weapon, _a butter knife, _Sakura plunged it into her fathers throat. As her mother started screeching and the limp body fell to the floor, the girl ran for her life. As the women started to chase after her, the small girl hurled her large text book at her mothers head. As its spine slammed into her skull, Mrs. Haruno collapsed with a fractured skull. Two months later, she died.

That night, Sakura curled into a ball and knew she was insane.

Which wasn't very far from the truth.

She remembered having dreams about it. She was colored a midnight black, her hair, clothes, and skin color. She was standing over her 11 year old form, the bloody father, the nonmoving mother, and grinned.

"_They deserved it."_

Three months later, a funeral was held. Two months after that, a court session took place. One month later, Sakura, age 13, was thrown into Juvenile Jail with a weekly schedule with a therapist.

-And end flash back.-

Now. Lift those jaws. Yeah, when I'm angry, I get wild. I seriously thought something possessed me during the funeral, like it was another side of me, but I knew it was all on my shoulders.

Oh well.

What's done is done, and they had it coming.

Whipping my tears with the back of my hand, I give both Naruto and Sasuke a peck on the cheek and grin at them. They both hugged me once more before letting me out.

Now to face the cabin.

Walking up the three steps with brisk movements, I slam the door open and scream, "I AM BACK MY LOYAL DOGS!" Heads turn towards me, and I wave with a small smile.

Putting up a hand before Pein could utter a word out of his open mouth, I shouted.

"I KILLED MY PARENTS." Blushing at the blurt, I faced the awkward silence.

Hidan was the first to break the silence, and I was pretty sure he was gonna kick me out or something. But truthfully, these people couldn't judge me! They killed people. I mean, look at Sasori. FREAKING. PUPPETS.

"Well beep man. We knew you had in you." …Yes, he seriously said beep. But hey, whatever works for him.

Tearing up and sniffing dramatically, I run towards him and glomp him with a cry of, "YOU'RE SO NICE!" He brushed me off, muttering a lot of beeps with a soft pink glow to his cheeks.

Soon the rest of the cabin had gathered in a group hug, something they, and I, rarely do. Hugs just aren't our thing.

As we all settled back into our respectable bunk beds (I sat on Hidan's, seeing how he was all nice and stuff) we started to get engrossed in our conversation. We had small talk about the food, a large talk about art (pfft) and a slight mention of our pasts. We basically knew each other like a family.

One. Big happy fam-

"YOU STOLE IT! GET BACK HERE SASORI, UN!"

"NEVER, BRAT!"

-ily. I spoke to soon, didn't I.

00000000

We were all standing outside of our cabin, already showered and ready for the next dinner. It was still light out, but it was about 7 o'clock. We had to be in bed by eight.

I took a gaze around and already spotted something out of the ordinary. There was a girl with silver hair in two pony tails handing out a flyer. She was on the short side, and I could pick out honey golden eyes.

This should be interesting.

Making my way over to her, I smile and introduce myself, giving any guy around us the dirty eye.

A classic teacher move.

Bwahahahahaha…

"I'm Justice! I'm here for the band try outs. Who ever wins gets 10,000 dollars. And… yes, the sponsors take half of that."

…

"SIGN ME UP!"

Taking most of the stack of flyers from the girl, Justice I think I can remember, I run back to Cabin Three and slammed the flyers on the two wooden tables. Kakuzu immediately picked it up, and soon, everyone had money signs in their eyes.

"We're doing this." Pein ordered almost instantly, glaring at anyone who would try to protest *coughcoughITACHIcoughcough*

Soon everyone was pointing in my direction to sing. Seeing as I was the only one fit for it, we started trying to find a drummer.

"Kakuzu should be the drummer. His hard core exterior is like that."

"Puh-lease, un, he could never match the 'hard core' exterior of mua!"

"…I beeping want to do it. If you disagree, I'll beat you up. Beeping period."

And so by default, Hidan had become the drummer.

"Okay," I start, "now we need a guitar person. Any volunteers?" I see a pale hand go up, and connect it to a pierced face. Seeing as no one else wanted it, I nod my head towards Pein.

But then, Sasori brought on the next question. "What else does a band need?"

"Back up singer?"

"Base, beepers!"

"Tangerine!"

"Tobi, its tambourine."

"A manager, tech. person, and the light person."

"NO WAY! Those are dumb jobs, un!"

"Well, we can't put everyone in!"

True fact, Pein, true.

After a minimal amount of discussion, the whole table soon burst out into a whole fist fight. I just jumped onto the wooden chair, and scream, "I WANT SOME OF THIS ACTION!" before diving in and punching the first person near me.

Ah, the dinners with Akatsuki.


	19. This Is WAR!

Okay, so, I'm going to drop the big bummer on everyone before I even get to my next exciting story.

There's only four more weeks of summer left.

Now, now, before you go crying your eyes out because you'll all miss me very, very much, I will give you one thing! My lifedoesn't end after the long summer. So… yeah, that's a very crappy hint. I don't know why I even tried. Oh well, think it over, and then tell me what you got.

Unless it's a taco. 'Cause I might steal your taco. Or Tobi will. The world may never know.

Back to the present, my cabin was still discussing the band instruments while I mended some scrapes and bruises.

"If Tobi can't play Tangerine, Tobi can play violin!"

…Whoa. This little dude was surprising us left and right. I mean, 'communicate' and 'playing the violin' and 'I'm a pirate' and OMK, I LOVE YOU TOBI. I mean, what girl doesn't love a pirate who can spell and play the violin?

I bet some hands went up…

"Okay Tobi! Does anyone else be able to sing? With Tobi's violin suggestion, I think I have a song in mind…" I trail off, a small smile lighting my lips. Not one of those evil ones where everyone needs to duck for cover. Those are left for battles. No, this one is an actual smile. I love music, and being able to sing one of my favorite songs in all history (as a hint, it's by The Pretty Reckless!) is just to cool for me.

Now to get everyone else for the game.

Standing on one of our tables (yes, we are still located in the now vacant cafeteria) I put my hands on my hips.

"Kisame, paper and pen! Pronto!" I ordered Mr. Fishy, wanting to get this over with. He just rolled his eyes and complied, placing the two items in my outstretched hand.

Scribbling all of the instruments on the paper, I leave some room so I could put in names.

"Okay! So there's a guitarist, a base player, drums, a violinist, and a singer. The guitarist, which is Hidan, will have to sing once or twice. We also need people who can do lights, smoke jobs, makeup"-which I'll probably be stuck with- "a manager to manage the crowd as we blow them away, and all of that junk." Looking up from the piece of paper, I grin.

"Who wants what?"

0000000

Finally, after many courses of barbed wire pricking my back, and getting punched by, surprisingly Tobi, fights that Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu and Deidara mostly started, and threats (oh Kisame…) later, this is what we came up with!

Tobi is the violinist.

Hidan will string up the guitar.

Itachi is the light person while Kisame helps with getting the instruments and hooking them up.

Pein is, obviously, the manager.

Kakuzu plays the base.

I sing and do the makeup.

Deidara rocks out on the drums.

Sasori makes all of the costumes. He better not make me look bad…

Clapping his hands together, Pein hopped up onto the table next to me and stared at all of the members intently. "The band contest is showing on the last Sunday of the summer. According to the pamphlet," he flick said pamphlet in front of him and scanned it with a raised eyebrow, "we will still have courses, but Tsunade will probably be drunk and let us off."

Cheers echoed through the hall, and I grin happily. "CROWD RIDING!" I screamed suddenly and jumped on Kisame and Itachi, who, thank goodness, raised their arms in time to catch me. Lying on my back, I snap my fingers and they quickly passed me around.

Hey, might as well get practice now right?

000000

As we swaggered out of the cafeteria like pimps, I could feel the tense thickness in the air. Turning to the nearest dude that wasn't as clueless as me, I ask him what was up.

"Konoha punks attacked our cabin," Jugo, from Cabin Two, explained with a small hiss. I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Not possible.

Calling to Cabin Three that I'd be right back, I flit through the crowd, noting that soap was on Cabin Two's roof, and opened Naruto's cabin door without a knock. Looking around at all of the members, I narrow my eyes.

"Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba" –I inhaled- "Naruto, Shino, Neji… WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!" I screamed, glad that I had taken an extra breath so my extra scary voice echoed through out the small cabin.

Wincing, Naruto came up to me and hung his head. "Teme was being a butthead… again." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Naruto, Sasuke is always a butt head." But I seriously wonder why he styles his hair so… strangely. I mean, I bet he looked at a parrot (thank you Konan for the new insult) when he styled his hair for the first time. Or Itachi messed it up in his sleep and he liked it. Hm, so many possibilities. I'll have to ask him on a next dare. Fun.

Rounds of laughter reached my ears when I finally drifted back to reality. I smile at them and sigh loudly. "I can't stay mad at you guys…" I mutter, walking forward and sitting right dab in the middle. I might not be mad at them, but I still want to learn what they did… So I asked!

"Well, you see Sakura, they were being troublesome…"

"Yeah," several crunches later, "they kept provoking us."

"One insulted my art."

"Another one kicked Akamaru! I can never forgive that bas-"

"And Sasuke was in on it! He didn't do anything to stop them! I thought he was my kinda-brother-thing…"

"He stepped. On a bug. HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?"

"…They're just all stupid."

Judging on how Shika seemed paranoid when stating his defense, and how one of the dudes from the Sound cabin _kicked _a puppy, I started to believe that Cabin One weren't the criminals here. I just got even madder when Naruto's hurt expression crossed his face, and was seriously surprised when Shino showed so much emotion. I'm actually believing in miracles when Neji actually said something.

Rubbing my face with my hands, I sat up from my sleeping position and glared at them all.

"So what did you do?"

Guilty glances were shared and everyone pointed to Shikamaru to spit out the deets (If you've never watched _iCarly_ on a Saturday morning because you were too lazy to do anything else, 'deets' means 'details').

"This is going to be troublesome... Well, like we said, they were being nasty. So, we took some of Tsunade's shaving cre- …We took some mystery cream and sprayed it all over their pillows. Just to make sure that they wouldn't see it, we challenged them to a contest to see who could do the courses perfectly in the smallest amount of time. If they failed, they had to do the courses over again.

"As well as that, we did some work with rope, and had conveniently placed 'Surprise Pies' that Chef cooked us." I shuddered. Surprise Pies… mine moved once. But, suppressing the vile that raised in my throat, I nodded to Shikamaru to move on. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"When they were finished with that, I had Naruto tie a huge bucket of Akamaru's dog piss to the top of the door so when they threw it open, it would dump on them. Some crap was mixed in there to. Once they went out to the showers, we drew on their cabin with almost sharpie, but decided to just use washable markers. They just finished washing it. Is that all I have to say?"

My eyes were wide, and I sniffed dramatically. Flinging myself at Naruto, I give him a bone breaking hug, screaming, "I TAUGHT YOU SO WELL!"

As the rest of the cabin was finally able to pull me off with an offering of chocolate (thanks Choji!) we started talking casually. Just like old times.

Turns out that the song that they were singing for the competition was 'Hello Fascination' by Breathe Carolina… I'll make sure that I wear some ear plugs when Kiba does the scream-o part.

I told them that I wouldn't spill our song unless they gave me more of that candy, and promise not to attack Sasuke anymore. I don't want two of my best friends splitting up and me having to bounce between Duck Butt and ADHD… That'd just stink.

000000

Today is tomorrow… Wait, lemme try again. So, yesterday passed on normally, and everyone was still pumped for the contest four weeks away. We _never _get pumped for something so long away… we all really must like money! I also told my cabin what had happened to Naruto and the rest of the gang. They were pretty happy for the new ideas for pranks, and I couldn't blame them.

Getting ready, I hop out from Tsunade's cabin like every day, but stop right in my tracks. My mouth was off its hinges, eyes wide in shock.

This was not good at all.

Sprinting to Cabin Three, I burst through the doors and point at the direction of Cabin One in a complete panic. They quickly followed and we all stood there, starring up in awe.

"Holy beeeeeeeep…"


	20. Alls Fair in Love and War Not really

I exchanged strained glances with my cabins and shush the anti-cursing Hidan. …Wow, for a moment there, I thought I was talking about someone else. I mean, we all know that Hidan's thing is cursing. What have I done? Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I stood there, just starring.

Cabin One was _covered _in Post-it notes. No, not the usual one or two that said, "F you!" or "YOU SUCK!" Ah, no. Not at all. The whole freaking cabin was covered, head to toe with yellow, blue, orange, green, purple colored post it notes. There were also flowers, butterflies, a 'C' shaped one that was also convenitly placed next to a 'T'. Hmmm…

C. T.

Cabin. Two.

I almost broke into a fit of laughter as I saw the boys that Orochimaru was leading did a Post-it note rainbow with white clouds, and a small white and purple unicorn. I knew they cut the small squares into the unique shapes for the ears and horn etc etc, but it was still priceless. I should try this in a classroom this year…

I saw Kiba screaming at the cabin next to them, and Shikamaru comfortably lying next to the unicorn, sleeping. Naruto sat on the steps in deject mode. I rolled my eyes and turned to the dudes behind me.

"We gotta get revenge."

000000

Slapping my hand hard across the blank looking Shino's face, he immediately woke from the weird zone he was in. That guys weird… But, he's cool. He killed a rare bug that was the last on the planet. Got fined, but when he didn't pay (he was in a state of depression because he actually killed a bug. Oh my Kami, the worlds gonna end (note: sarcastic) But maybe it was really bad… It was the last on the planet) they threw him into Juvi for a couple of months.

Shika winced from the impact my hand had on his skin, and rubbed his head with a tired hand. "Sakura, why are you going through all of the trouble for us?" He asked, his lazy gray eyes searching my determined emerald ones.

"BECAUSE, do you SEE Naruto over there!" To emphasize my statement, I thrusted a finger towards the darkest corner in the cabin and there sat a curled up blonde dope. Ever since his Captain Underpants underwear was hung on Cabin Three's (why were we brought into this) front door, having the words in large sharpie, "YOU STUPID DOBE", he's been sulking for a loooong time.

Others seemed to agree immediately, not taking to the Emo Naruto. Glad they agreed, a wicked smile burst across my lips. Calling in my cabin, we all set to work. Even Naruto's ears pricked when he heard the words, "…place a gay guy…"

000000

Sneaking through the night, humming my theme song some of you heard about a chapter or two ago (or three, but three doesn't belong in that little line up) I quickly jump up three cabin steps and open a, thankfully, non-squeaky door. Gazing at all of my victims with a horrid smile on, I motion with my fingers for two guys to come in.

Naruto and Itachi crawled in and swept over to the bed where Sasuke was. Counting down from five, the two men lift up the duck butt, mattress and all, and started to carry him out towards the baby pool filled with sweat. We'll just float him out there and hope he falls in the next morning. Taking the Easter Bunny's note that I had used on my own cabin for that one night, I placed eggs that Tobi and Shino got to decorate, all around the room.

Waving my hand again, in came Kiba, Sai, Sasori and Deidara with paint.

Eh, scratch that.

Sasori, Kiba, Deidara and Sai come in with PERMINIT paint of all sorts of colors, and got to it. Sasori and Deidara have a mental battle of whose painting is better, Sai is coloring a flower on a bandaged (we all know who that is) face, and Kiba is dipping Akamaru's paws in red paint, and letting him walk around any where. I though I saw him on the ceiling, but I think it was only me seeing things. Only Spider Pig can walk on ceilings.

Snickering as I see the four of them all band together and paint a huge three and one on the ceiling, I stick my head out of the open cabin door and usher in a new set of troops. Neji, Pein, Kakuzu and Shikamaru all waltz in and start stringing up bells on fish wire. And lots of them. See, the main goal is to wake them up so their surprise can start early in the morning. Ah, the joys of morning…

Finally, Kisame, Hidan, Choji and I start with the glue. Yup. Lots and lots of ultra sticky glue. I personally wanted a hot glue gun in here so I could go crazy with the arts and crafts, but Pein and Shika voted against it because we didn't want to burn anyone. And really, they were the main puppeteers behind all of this (I was along side them) so I agreed sadly.

Skipping our way out of there, both cabins marveled on how on the outside, nothing seemed wrong. But on the inside, personal hell _from mainly me _will soon break lose. A small light bulb clicked over Naruto's head and he whispered to Kisame and Kiba to lift him up. Snatching Sai's black paint bucket and brush, he climbed on the two selected campers and scurried onto the roof. In the dark of the night, I couldn't make out what he wrote, but I'll see in the morning.

000000

As Hidan and I itched our fingers towards the strings that would activate all of the bells to wake the cabins, I try and clear my head from the two hours of sleep that I managed to pull.

Cabin One and Three had all camped out in front of Cabin Two for most of the night. At approximately twelve at night, we started our scheme. One hour later, we were done. For two more hours (which means it is now three in the morning) we had just hang out with each other in front of the victims cabin. Sai and Sasori actually started to paint a chicken on the sleeping Sasuke's face, but got bored so only half of it was left.

Guess which half.

It was a silent morning though, seeing as no one talked. We basically just did some card playing (hand-signs poker anyone?) and tic-tac-toe. Thankfully, no one got into any fights so no chicken was awoken. But, with me and my two hours of sleep (I slept with Naruto's shoulder as a pillow, if anyone's wondering) Hidan and I were ready to do the dirty trick. Everyone else had filtered back into the cabins so it was like we weren't the ones that did it.

Even if there was a giant One and Three on their ceiling.

Exchanging a look with the semi-curser that was next to me, we both yanked on the fish lines with all of our strength (which is a lot) and fled from the scene. Behind me, I heard lots and lots of bells, groans that turned into snarls of anger, and a distant splash. Silent roars of laughter also rang in my ears as I high fived everyone in my own cabin.

Oh sweet, sweet revenge.

It was almost as sweet as the chocolate Choji gave me.

000000

Now its day and boy we're getting some punishment. Supposedly, 'glue' and 'toxic paint' (as Ibiki put it) were not allowed in the camp grounds. So… Cabin One and Three had to re-do all of the courses at least once. Just because I got hyped up on a sugar stick Tobi had saved for me, I did them three times. But then, I was popped.

But now, after all of that, we have to listen to a safety speech. We're in BOOT CAMP for Kami's sake! We DON'T CARE ABOUT SAFETY! How do you think we got here? By enforcing the no running with scissors law? Ah, no.

But I'll tell you how well the prank went over.

Holy crap dudes, it was PERFECT! Everyone fell into all of the traps perfectly. We really should have brought a camera to take a picture of Kabuto's face… the flower was really well done.

The NOT hot glue (as I pointed out to Ibiki but he just yelled at me some more) worked its magic. Jugo, the fairly nice guy is still trying to get out of my white glue pie. One of the other kids actually thought at first that it wasn't glue. That was really nasty.

Sasuke's part? He's still in the showers. Turns out that the permanent paint really does stick… his cheek is going to be all red! Other than that, his sweat incident really didn't click in his mind. Maybe it was too early for him to smell the gym sock smell, but he still thought it was water. He squirmed a bit when we said that it was sweat to him though.

000000

Thankfully all of that commotion was done. Cabin Two cleaned up, as well as Cabin One. They made amends (not really… they just promised they wouldn't kill each other in their sleep) and everything has gotten into the same old routine again. The punches, fights, screams, giggles, and daily food fights. Oh the joy.

Even though everything seems at peace, tension is still thick in the air. The band competition is still coming up, and all three of the cabins are working as hard as we possibly can to make everything better then the others. Right now, my cabin is the best that I've heard. I've finally got my vocal pitches to be exactly like the song (which I will not reveal to you juuuuust yet!) and Hidan has mastered his guitar.

Tobi is freaking AMAZING at the violin. Turns out his parents made him sign up for it when he was younger, but he had much rather be playing outside with his friends.

Poor kid.

All is well in the Boot Camp for Men plus one lady, and instruments are all strung up and ready to go.

000000

Skipping towards the Mess Hall, my gaze stopped on Cabin Two's roof.

"TEME IS A FREAK!"

"CABIN ONE RULES!"

"RAMEN, FTW!"

So _that's _what Naruto wrote!


	21. End Part One

So. I guess this is it for the summer, huh? Another three months of pure awesome has passed… gone within a flash. A wonderful, sweat filled flash. I really could have been fine with out the sweat, but hey, you can't pick and choose. It's like bitter sweet. All that's left is finishing the small Battle of the Bands and seeing who wins.

Wow this is… really hard.

I PROMISED MYSELF I WOUNDLT CRY!

*ahem* Anyways. We're all ready to play, and Tsunade got up stage in front of mostly just campers and started reviewing how we, quote, 'weren't as shitty as most make us out to be'. She actually raised her shot glass in a toast for me, but she obviously got formal and completely drab mixed up. Oh well. I still liked the dedication.

First off, the stage was awesome. Guy and everyone else really out did themselves. There were smoke machines, flashing lights, huge amplifiers, rock posters on the back as well as lights and microphones. It was absolutely amazing. While we were waiting for the first group, Cabin Two, to start up, music was jamming out from the speakers. I recognized the beat of Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence, (which is a pretty awesome band) and I immediately dragged out the first guy I could reach.

Which would be Hidan.

Interesting.

So, here we are dancing, and suddenly the music just suddenly stopped. Turning towards the stage and booing fairly loudly, I complained that I wanted my song back on. But, Cabin Two took the stage, so it was either I shut up, or lose out on 10, 000 dollars.

Right into the song, words spring from Suigetsu's (you know, the dude that attacked me on the first day here (good times, good times)) and I already recognize the song. The guitar, played by the one and only, Sasuke, was strummed lightly.

"_I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony."_

Now, the drums come in at a steady beat. It seemed very nicely done, and I was singing along, right with every word. This song used to be up there with my favorites once, but now its just one of those songs where when it comes on you go, "OH! I know this song! I used to love it…"

"_Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit  
But my wit won't allow it!"_

The base, played by Bandaged Face over there, finally kicks in and the pace of the song increased. Jugo, the huuuge dude, was still rocking out to the drums, obviously loving to be behind the scenes and be loud, rather than up in front with the most attention.

"_The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes."_

Now they were just rocking out. Pure imitation of Curse of Curves. Laughing in delight, Hidan glanced over at me with an amused expression, and we both started singing along, not that badly. I think our practice with each other with back up singing and everything has helped. Awesome, right?

"_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win.  
_

"_Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way  
My way with words  
It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped  
And you're on the gossip team  
You're making something out of nothing  
And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes_

"I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams,"

Kabuto comes in here with a, _I_ _want someone! "Touch her! Touch her!"_

_And she's got the curse, the curse of-" _

Kabuto: _I want someone!_

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
_

"_We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah, that's where mine go  
that's where mine go  
We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah that's where mine go  
Where the reality grows:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win."_

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win."  


"_Her bone structure screams-" _

Kabuto again_: I want someone  
_

_"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of-" _

Guess who!:_ I want someone  
_

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
With skin you'll win  
Skin you'll win"_

As the bass and guitar finally strum out the last notes of the song, the crowd consisting of not a lot of kids, but hyped up not a lot of kids, roared with supreme noise. Clapping and whooping myself, I got the notice that we were up last. Good! Now we can blow everyone else away with our awesome choice of song.

If I do say so myself.

As dim music played in the background, both cabins congratulated Cabin Two on their hard work. It seriously did pay off. Hugging Sasuke and talking to him about the awesome pranks we did over the past two weeks or so, the next band finally came on. Flying over to my cabin, I rocketed into Pein's arms and he twirled me.

"DUDE! HELLO FACINATION IS ON!" I screamed over the blaring music. The band had already started with Neji on the key board, ticking in some notes. On top of that the guitar and bass started strumming, mainly by Kiba with the guitar and Sai with the bass, making the face paced song even more enjoyable.

"I KNOW!" Pein screamed back, rocking out to the words already.

"_Here's to you, glorify my darlings  
Are you satisfied?  
Here's to you, criticize my darlings  
Are you satisfied?  
_

"_You're buildin' me up just to break me down  
You're bein' loud without a sound  
You paste me in just to cut me out  
Hello fascination."  
_

"_You've dug my grave but I pushed you in it  
I didn't give life to you but you took it from me  
But now I'm taking it back  
I know you wanna push me!"_ Oh Kiba… that actually really hurt, I hope you know that. _  
_

"_Here's to you, glorify my darlings  
Are you satisfied?  
Here's to you, criticize my darlings  
Are you satisfied?"  
_

"_You're buildin' me up just to break me down  
You're bein' loud without a sound  
You paste me in just to cut me out  
Hello fascination!" _

I swear. Out of all the years of my life that I've seen Naruto pumped, excited, hyper or anything close to that, I have NEVER seen him like this before. His movements were loud and jerk-ish, just like the song. He matched so perfectly… it was scary really. Watching him with fascination (irony intended) on how his movements could be so full of energy, it made me so tired, that I just mouthed the words. Yeah. Extreme.__

You're questioning the answers  
Of the faith you've put in me  
You're questioning the answers  
Of the faith you've put in me  


This is Kiba's part, COVER YOUR EARS!

"_You've dug my grave  
You've dug my grave!"  
_

"_You're buildin' me up just to break me down  
You're bein' loud without a sound  
You paste me in just to cut me out  
Hello fascination.  
_

"_You're buildin' me up just to break me down  
You're bein' loud without a sound  
You paste me in just to cut me out  
Hello fascination_

Hello fascination  
You're buildin' me up just to break me down  
Hello fascination!"

The music stopped and the lights went dark. Butterflies swooped through my stomach and I turned towards Pein, then to Kisame who was on my left. It was our turn, and we were going to rock these biotches outta town. No doubt about it.

000000

Clambering up the back stage while high fiving Sasuke on the way out, my eyes glinted evilly. This was our time to shine. This is us. Gathering the group right before we went out, I complimented everyone on their hard work. Sasori for his costumes which fit the song perfectly (a dark color theme with punk into it) and for the band members for their work. Pein for his management skills as well as Kisame and Itachi for helping with lighting and instruments. Kissing everyone on the cheek, I smiled happily.

"Let's rock."

000000

We started out on stage as it was completely dark. No lights that shined in our eyes for the moment. Everyone was quiet, awaiting the music that was going to come. Kisame hit the lights and one single spot light shined down on Tobi. His mask was off, his eye patch making everything look that much cooler. He was playing the 'simple' (as he called it) violin notes, preparing for the drum entry with Deidara.

When Deidara first struck the drums, a spot light shined on him as well as Hidan and Kakuzu when the base and guitar. The slow Then, after a few notes, it was my turn.

"_Take me I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind  
but everything looks better, when the sun goes down.." _The beat was soft for this part, and it balanced everything. What I loved about the song was that so much… not emotion, but pitches were thrown in so it was more difficult to get the notes just right. Made it that much more enjoyable to sing_._

"_I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night...  
I, see your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes..." _

The music stopped for a moment, and the lights dimmed. Suddenly, every instrument was up and running again and the lights blared once more. I sang my heart out, giving everything my all. Gazing out at the crowd of people that I knew made me sing that much better. Ah the joys of being up on stage._  
_

"_You make me wanna die!  
I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die  
And everything you love...right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes...  
make me wanna die.  
_

"_Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I  
shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise...!  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night...  
I, see your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes,  
everything in your eyes, your eyes...  
_

"_You make me wanna die!  
I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die  
And everything you love...right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes..._

Hidan finally got is turn, singing. _I'm running in the  
light"  
_

_Make me wanna die  
_

"_I would die for you, my love, my love...  
I would lie for you, my love, my love..."_

Hidan: _Make me wanna die  
_

"_I would steal for you, my love, my love..."_

Hidan once more (he seemed pretty good at back up singing): _Make me wanna die_

"_I would die for you, my love, my love_

But up in the light...!  
Every time I look inside your eyes...!"

Almost done!: _I'm running in the light  
_

_Up inside your eyes..._

I think you understand that its Hidan by now: _I'm running in the light!  
_

_Look inside your eyes...  
Make me wanna die…"_

The instruments played out for a few more seconds before finally dieing away. The stage blacked out, and screams that could make a man go deaf echoed around us. High-fiving my other sweating team mates, we made our way back towards the crowd. Once we were there and finally settled down, Tsunade slurred us directions to come up and sing songs that we had learned our selves.

She also showed us where the drinks were, which was a plus. As I traveled over to the drink and snack table, I distantly heard the song I'm Awesome by Spose being sung by a voices sounding surprisingly similar to Naruto and Sasuke. Whipping towards the stage, I laughed almost immediately as I saw the life long friends laughing it up. Just like the good ol' days.

Taking Sprite, the only soda I'm allowed to have by rules of the Akatsuki, I walked back over to my group and say, "We totally won that money. Hands down." But then… Pein brought another damper on us.

"How are we going to split the money if we win?"

A silence took over us as finally the two idiots got off of the stage and handed the microphone over to two more idiots who were dancing to Miley Cyrus's song Party in the USA.

Am I surrounded by idiots?

Back to the situation at hand, we all glared at each other. We knew that if we won, it would be a battle to the death. And Kakuzu would probably win, but yeah.

000000

"**And the winner is… SHIKAMARU AND CHOJI DANCING TO PARTY IN THE USA!"**

_Fuck it all to hell._

000000

Today is now the official last day of summer. That's really sad, right? Summer is done, and now I have to pack up all of my belongings and leave all of my great friends. Making sure I kept a small note under each of their pillows with my phone number and three things that I was going to miss about them, I went and ran for my bus that was going to drop me off where I first came.

I let out a depressed sigh and tried to look out my window. But because we were delinquents, I couldn't even wave goodbye to my friends.

This sucks.

000000

Ah, another time skip! So far, I am now standing in front of my small apartment that is fair walking distance from the collage that I applied to. I'm basically aiming for something in the medical school, so it was a fair price.

Marching in my home sweet home, I gaze around the plainly decorated place and set down my things. Standing in the absolute quiet for a moment, I went to sit by the couch.

Except, something moved under a pile of clean clothes that I've neglected all summer. Moving over towards the pile, I tip it with a metal crow bar that I keep in my house for safety reasons and raise the weapon over my head. But, I couldn't smash the poor, orange thing.

Wow, wow, wow.

Back up.

Orange?

"TOBI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE!"

Soon, seven more heads pop out of no wear and I was enveloped in a huge group hug.

Kakuzu grinned down at me, along with everyone else.

"Only two people have lost the bet you've made with us. You, seeing as hell _is_ a curse to a lot of people, and Tobi. Now, I'm here to claim my prize, or live out this bet a little bit longer."

…Oh dear Kami please help me.

End Part One


	22. Start of a New Season

I really. Really. Really hate my life right now.

Not only do I have to graduate with 12th graders, when I'm only in 11th, but I have to deal with bumbling retards along the way!

As I sat all the guys down and demanded to know why they were here, I got a pretty direct answer. They followed me here by making Itachi tell them where my address was. Tobi was the one who originally came up with the idea, and for once, everyone agreed.

So, coming to my house before I even arrived, they came in and decided to hide and jump out like it was a surprise party. Guess what white skinned asshole came up with that one? Yeah, I know right. But when I uncovered Tobi, they decided to JUMP me, and demand that they stay here. Wow.

Not only am I pissed at them, but that's a pretty good plan if I do say so myself…

But I can't praise them! They jumped me.

Humpf.

Sliding onto my couch, where Kisame swore that's where he _wasn't_ hiding, I thought. I can let them stay… but they might make me ruin the school year, and my focus! If I want to get into collage next year, I have to do extra well this year…. But it won't hurt to mess around in like, writing and reading, right? Or maybe I can get into one of their classes!

"Are you guys even applied in my school?" I asked, hoping that they weren't and none of them had the guts to go and sign up.

Pein answered, "No, but three out of the ten of us are of age to sign them up."

Thinking and rethinking all of the pros and cons, I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine, you guys can stay." Cheers echoed through the apartment and I couldn't help but smile a bit. "But no goofing off. I need to learn both 11th and 12th grade classes, so don't mess me up."

The mood changed instantly.

Tobi sat on my lap and I could imagine his lip quivering in a pout under his swirly mask. "Why Sakura, why two grades?"

"I applied for a spot for a dorm in the collage that I'm going to, and I have to start paying the rent by next September. So, the principal's letting me learn two grades. I'm going to learn 11th in school while a tutor is going to come in on the weekends and teach me some 12th grade stuff. If I pass all of the classes, I can graduate, and then get into collage."

Silence.

"So…" Pein started, "You not only applied for a collage, got _accepted_, but you already reserved a dorm and you're _skipping _a grade just to get it."

"Yes."

"I think I love you."

Rolling my eyes and punching him in the arm, I made the cluster of boys sit. It felt weird to have them standing, and me sitting like a tiny girl. As we all arranged ourselves in my small living room, I started chitchat.

It turns out that both Pein and Hidan were collage drop outs, and were going to be 'looking after my apartment' during school hours. Sasori was in a very small-town collage and was planning to apply to a _real _collage so he can get education in something other than art and was hopping to find something near here. Zetsu (we had become small friends) was on his fifth year of collage, studying to be a botanist, or as dumb people would say, someone who stares at plants all day. He's gonna leave the day after tomorrow for California. Deidara is in twelfth with Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame while Tobi and I are in eleventh.

Cool.

Starting onto other things, my mind wandered off into the land of wonderful ponies and summers of boot camp. Till I heard a boisterous Hidan, almost snort out, "Dudes, ever notice that all that shizz Tsunade made us do could help us get out of prison?"

Everything was quiet.

"GO TSUNADE!" Sasori cried in victory, and we all laughed. Oh Tsunade… sometimes, she's to drunk for her own good!

Shuffling my pink hair, I sighed and sat up from my worn blue couch. I told the guys that were still clustered on my plain wood floor in the small living room that I was going to get changed and get some extra blankets. Then we would discuss sleeping arrangements.

As I entered my single bathroom, I heard loud arguments of who would sleep in my bedroom. Then I heard banging.

"YOU FREAKS BETTER NOT BE WRECKING ANYTHING! IF I SEE ONE THING OUT OF PLACE, HELL WILL BE UNLEASHED!"

Ah, peace and quiet.

000000

Slipping off my jean shorts and baggy t-shirt that had Mario on it, I tossed those in my laundry basket and put on a plain black shirt with sunny side up yellow shorts, I tossed up my hair in a bun and smacked on some deodorant. Feeling better now that I was out of the jeans that I had on before, I made my way to my small room and opened my closet. Stacking piles of blankets into my arms, I traveled back into the living room.

Dropping the blankets to a messy pile to the floor, I looked up and saw the cluster of boys, sitting stick still, a guilty look that children get when hiding a secret from their parents. Idiots probably hid what had been destroyed. Going for the couch and wedging myself in between Kisame and Itachi, I crossed my arms.

"Now. Itachi, seeing as you're the one who doesn't look like your about to piss your pants, did you guys make any plans on who was sleeping where."

His red contacts slid over to me, and his smile tweaked up. "Deidara and Sasori are going to crash on the kitchen table, Kisame and I are going to sleep in your room, on the floor of course and Tobi's sleeping on the couch. The rest are gonna be on the floor." Nodding my approval, I patted the head that was closest to my knee, which turned out to be Sasori's, and smiled like an evil mistress.

"Gooood, vedy gud, vedy gud…" I said in what could pass as a Russian accent. "Now, my pets, I heard that Zetsu is going to be leaving us! I say we plan him a good bye party… or at least make a really big card." I pointed out, dropping the accent. Mostly everyone agreed, except for Hidan, who directly said that he was, "to lazy to make such a big azz card".

Deidara quickly jumped on the idea, as did Sasori, and we began to sketch out the outline together. Meanwhile, Zetsu was intently listening to the news. Seems like he found my clicker… hell, I couldn't find that for months!

Soon, the hours ticked by and the sun started to set. Glancing at my clock and noticing that it was already ten, I got up and cracked my shoulders. I saw Deidara wince at the sound.

"Hope you guys got something to eat before you came here! 'Cause I don't have any food." I turned to them. "And if you're hungry… well, you're screwed."

A stomach growl echoed through the room and I heard a small word of 'bitch'. Swiveling around, I pointed at Kisame and laughed openly.

"ANOTHER VICTIM!" He swore again, and everyone started laughing. Go figure that Kisame would curse because of an empty stomach.

Skipping into the kitchen, I scrounged up some crackers and threw the package at the men.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't annoy me. And I think I have caned cheese in there. Knock yourself out with it." I yelled over my shoulder, quietly closing my door and crawling into my bed. For some reason, it felt weird to be in my bed. I was so used to Tsunade's soft mattress, while mine was a bit stiff. And it felt weird knowing that when I wake up tomorrow, I won't have to run laps or something unique like that.

Then I remembered that I had to set up blankets.

Psh, oh well.

I was no maid, and I will never make their beds for them.

000000

Waking up very comfortable in my bed the next morning, I glanced over at my clock and noticed that is was…

Three in the morning.

Oldish habits die hard.

Shifting in my bed and yawning quite loudly, I looked to my right and saw Kisame curled up on the floor. Glancing to my right, Itachi was sleeping just as deeply. Hoping from my bed and tip-toeing over the two men, I went to the bathroom and crept into the kitchen.

On my kitchen table were Sasori fitting quite snuggly on the round table while Deidara was teetering on the edge. The table was a chestnut brown, and I was surprised that it fit at least one man on it. It always seemed small to me.

And then, it happened.

One of THE most hilarious moments OF my life.

So, Deidara was teetering on the edge of the table, when Sasori mumbled something and turned on his side, completely knocking the blonde off of the table. The artist landed on the hard floor, right side down, and instantly shot awake. Yowling with pain, you could literally see the steam coming out of his ears. Deidara shot up from the floor and shoved Sasori off of the table, and started spitting out some very foul words at him.

Soon, the whole house stirred.

When we were all awake and watching the two artists battle it out in the kitchen, I pointed at them and grinned.

"Two more victims have been claimed! Fucker and long-haired whore! Amazing words, I have to say…" As I began laughing hysterically, the groggy teens behind me watched, and Deidara and Sasori stood rooted to the spot.

Oh how I love dares.


	23. Just shoot me now Get it over with

Hidan sat down on the now empty of Deidara and Sasori table with his steaming cup of coffee, muttering that it was too early in the morning. I had sent out Pein to go get food and he came back with not only the coffee, but the love of my life, Lucky Charms and a bunch of other crap I didn't pay attention to.

Pouring the cereal and humming happily, I poured the milk that was not sour (my milk had freaking brown fuzz on it. I almost died) I clanked down next to Kakuzu and started chomping on my delicious treats. It was relatively quiet for four in the morning, and I was happy. My calm time was in the morning, just when I wake up and if someone disturbed it, I would be utterly pissed.

The main reason it was so quiet is because I made Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi and Kisame go out to buy a really, really big piece of paper, some magic markers, and whatever else they could find that looked cool. Deidara was screaming at me for some time that the store wouldn't even be open, but I sent him anyways.

I dipped my spoon in the bowl again only to find it empty. Pouting, it took all of my willpower not to go and get another bowl. It was already 4:15, and I had to get ready for my first day of 11th and 12th grade. Putting the bowl in the sink and filling it with water (in seventh grade I learned that if you didn't put water in a bowl that had milk in it, the bowl would get rings that DON'T wash off) and headed towards the bathroom.

Shutting the door and grabbing a towel that was surprisingly clean, I turned on the heat and sighed as the stress washed off me. Scrubbing my hair and body clean, I turned off the water and rung my hair of any water. As I was drying off my body, I thought of how _nine boys _and _one girl _sharing _one _bathroom was going to work out.

Quickly sliding over to my room and locking the door, I picked out my best outfit. Skinny jeans with a dressy shirt and maybe a necklace or bracelet. The shirt I picked out had elegant green, brown, silver and gold splotches on a grey background. Slipping on my underwear, then the shirt, I quickly jumped into my pants (literally. Skinnys are so hard to put on in the morning) and waddled over to my dresser. Pulling open on of my drawers, I dug through some of the crap and quickly found my little black box. I call it the Forbidden Cube.

Gently opening the lacy top, I smiled softly as all of my jewelry shinned in the soft light of the morning. Picking through each and every necklace, bracelet and ring, I found my silver locket and laced it around my neck, fastening it on. Nodding approval at my outfit in the body length mirror that was propped up against the wall next to my closet, I ran back to my bathroom.

In the middle of my hair drying, I heard my alarm clock shrilly yelling at me that it was five o'clock (the time that I was SUPPOSED to wake up at). Letting my half-way dry hair flop down to my back I dug through my makeup for my eye shadow. Quickly uncovering the slight bronze color that I had been looking for I started to lightly brush it on my eyelid. Finding an earthy green color, I mixed it with a dark olive color and brushed that along my eyelash line. Applying some mascara and chap stick, I looked myself over, hoping I didn't put too much on.

Now, don't look at me like that.

Today's the first day of school. I have to look my best. Don't worry though, in the middle of the year, you'll find me wearing sweats and hoodies.

Stepping out of the stuffy bathroom after applying a fair amount of deodorant, I made my way to Hidan who was still sipping his coffee. Only thing different was that he was dressed in jeans and a nicer shirt, and he had an iPod plugged in his ears. Coming to sit in front of him, I plopped down and sighed. It was only 5:30, and I had to take a public bus for ten minutes to school. It would only be five if there weren't so many other stops.

Just as I sat down, Hidan glanced up and immediately stood up, pulling out his ear plugs along the way. His chair clattered to the floor and his eyes were as round as saucers. I looked at him for a moment, and asked, "What? Too much eye shadow?"

"…You are so 'effin hot."

Taken aback I starred at him. "_What did you just say?" _I asked, completely baffled.

"You. Are. Hot."

Becoming a bit scared at the crazed look in his eye, I stood up and backed away from the table. Sure, I could take him on, but I knew I would lose in the end. And he seemed to know that to. He jumped, JUMPED over the table and landed right in front of me. Scuttling backwards against the countertop, I grabbed blindly for a weapon. Hidan was cornering me now and looking down at my weapon of choice, I groaned. Wonderful. I got a freaking spoon. Poking the white man in the nose, I started yelling hysterically. FINALLY Pein, Sasori and Itachi came rushing into the room.

As soon as they entered the room, Pein screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" They ran towards us, and you would think that it would take three guys to tear the sadistic man away away, but all it took was Sasori slapping the tan man silly.

Blinking like he was waking up, the man rubbed his check and looked down at my cowering form. "…Sorry," he said timidly.

Now I got a little pissed.

I jabbed Hidan in the chest, my eyes ablaze.

"DO YOU THINK SORRY'S GONNA CUT IT? I ALMOST GOT RAPED IN MY OWN HOME!" I screamed. Wanting to rip my hair out of frustration, I shoved the dumbfounded man out of the way, stopped at my front door, grabbed my messenger bag, my gladiators and jacket, and slammed the door on the way out. They could catch their own damn bus.

…Sometimes I swear I have anger problems.

000000

Swinging onto the bus, I put in 50 cents and made my way to the seat behind the driver seeing as no other seats were available. Zoning out the boring adults around me, I started checking my bag. I had my phone in there from last year (only staff members at the camp were aloud to have phones), my iPod shuffle which I barely use, a moldy granola bar and some of my old papers with written messages on them.

Stuffing everything back into the bag as the flashy sign told us the stop we were at; I got up and said my goodbyes to the bus driver. Making my way along the sidewalk that was cracked in many places, I inhaled the early morning air. It was about 5:50 now, plenty of time to get to school and get to my homeroom before the bell.

After traveling a couple of minutes and taking lots of short cuts (on my first day of high school, I was late an hour because I didn't know my way to it. From then on, I practiced getting there every day, weekend or weekday. It turned out there were over five ways to get there in ten minutes) I was in front of the friendly archways that greeted me to Ninoha High School. Apparently there was a village named _Konoha _around here and it had ninjas in it, so they mixed ninja and the villages name together.

Pretty tacky, but hey, I didn't live in ninja times. I didn't fight nine hot men in robes to save someone that was hot for my gay crush. Also, I did not have an amazing chakra supply and had a perverted mentor.

…

Anyways.

Jumping up the first step, I glanced upwards to appreciate the structure. It was a nice tall building, three levels, with huge windows on every floor. The brick was a friendly warm brown and added a nice olden touch the high tech school. Most of my favorite memories were here from beating up this one chick to making friends with the Rouge Girls.

Taking the last three stairs, I expertly weaved myself in the crowd of people. Even though I'm just an eleventh grader, I still felt like I was at the top of the food chain. Grinning as I saw some of my younger friends, I waved and continued onwards. For once, I didn't feel like a delinquent. I had tons of friends, good grades and the maturity of an adult. I could face this world head on.

"SAKURA! WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT US?"

Maybe not… head on.

Sighing, I turned to the orange swirl. Well, not swirl. Half of a face, seeing as he had his eye patch on today. Patting the boy on the head, I smiled painfully.

"Tobi, Hidan was being a very bad boy. Don't be a bad boy, okay?" I cooed. His one red eye got red and shinny and he started wailing that he would never be a bad boy. Soon after everyone stopped starring at us, six of my favorite guys came up to me.

"Yo." Said Hidan and I just glared at him for a moment. He coughed awkwardly and the bell rang above us.

"Don't wanna be late." I said sourly, spinning away from the group and stomping towards my locker. It was right next to the teachers lounge because, well, they thought that if they kept me close to them I wouldn't make so much trouble. They were so sadly mistaken.

As I traveled through the crowds of kids, I felt eyes on me. Turning, I spotted Hidan slowly making his way towards me. I opened my mouth to tell him off but he just… hugged me.

THE Hidan.

Hugged me.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that…" He muttered in my ear. Not sure what to do, I let out a long sigh and brought up my arms to hug him back.

"You're right, you shouldn't. God, you scared me. Sadistic bastard." I told him back, rolling my eyes with a small smile on my lips.

I could almost hear him smirk and he pulled back, ruffling my hair. "Well we should going to that poop butt class. What's it effin called again?" He asked.

"Home room?"

"Yeah! I effin' hate that one. So boring."

"All we have to do is listen to the announcements…"

"Do you know how poopin' hard it is for me to NOT eff' those stupid effin' nerds up?"

"Point taken."

We giggled (his was maniler, I assure you) and walked down the hall, being as loud as we possibly could to make sure that the teachers would be annoyed.

School has successfully begun.


	24. ANOTHER! BLASPHEMY!

**BEFORE YOU READ ANYTHING READ THIS. YOU MUUUUUSTTTT: My notifications arent working! That means that FanFiction isnt sending me notifications of you guys reviewing. Which, to say the least, is making me pissed. BUT still write reviews! I check manually every week or so and reply to as many as best as I possibly can. But even if I dont reply to you, I just want to say that I am SO thankful for all of the reveiws! {3**

**You guys are probably going to throw rocks at me for saying this but after many nights trying to come up with excu- after many nights of trying to come up with the motivation to write for this story, I tried getting out of my writers block by working with my OCs. And... I got caught up in that. So that is what the delay is.**

**Do not worry. **

**I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY EVEN IF IT KILLS ME.**

**But while I was goofing off, I wrote some pretty spanking (my new word. Look for it in Sakura's vocab ;D) things on my DevinatArt where all of my OC's live. Come visit me 'nd leave some luv? **

**-} ****http: slash slash chikachikaboom dot devinatart dot com/**

**Heres a snippet of one of my OC stories from a Meme:**

(oh, warning: lots o' cursing because Jace (the person who's in first person) has such a dirty mouth. Like Hidan. But not as cool/famous/sexy)

It was just me and her. To tell the truth, she had height. Who knew that the most innocent person that I wanted to burn on the street could turn into a freaking wolf? I shook out my bloody feathers and looked over her marks. Her thick fur was singed in some places, she was bloody but her breathing wasn't labored at all! And mine was.

Well fuck.

I readied my fire behind me and she let out a snarl. She had chomped off my hand, and it hurt like a bitch mind you, and had clawed my back along with my wings. I couldn't keep this up. But I already died once, and I couldn't do it again.

Faster than I could comprehend, the large animal lunged and snapped its huge jaws around my body. I felt several bones break and my fire immediately attacked the monster in the face, probably trying to blind her. She let out a small howl but only chomped down on me harder.

Now let me explain the pain. It hurt like a mad bitch. My arm was completely cut off; my legs were pinned with a huge tooth stuck through them like a shish-ka-bob, I couldn't feel one of my wings (probably because it wasn't there) and I was losing blood very fast. I wanted to scream right then and there and just die, but my manly man pride wouldn't let me do that. So I attacked even harder with my fire and soon I felt her loosen up her hold.

Springing out of her jaws, I watched her drop to the ground with a thunderous thump and slowly her body began to shift back into a human. I fell to my stomach, bleeding and becoming dizzy, watching her own blood seep from her body. Her face was completely burned off and some parts of her body were black. I saw her chest rise… fall… rise… fall… nothing. Grinning to myself, I closed my eyes and slowly felt the life leave me.

At least I won.


	25. First day, worst nightmare

As I entered my first class, homeroom, I saw one of the kids in the back with orange hair, brown eyes and cut freckles covering his face flip me the finger. Wow, what a wonderful welcome to homeroom. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him eerily. He blinked at me and I saw the fear flicker in his eyes. I guess my reputation still withholds, hm? Good. Now I can scare the shit out of the football team again. Bwahahahahaha!

I sat down at the first seat in the front left (right handed teachers rarely look to their left) and got ready for the announcements and the terrible day that'll follow after. I wish it was lunch already. I was hungry because I stormed out of my house so quickly.

"Ugh." I moaned and let my head smack into my desk. I just remembered that I didn't even bother to get my books. I'll just get 'em when first period is called and everyone is in the hallway, making a mad dash for their class. They won't even see me.

"Ms. Haruno…" A voice drawled. I looked in front of my and saw a dress, so I figured it was my teacher. I didn't even look at her face to know she'd be ugly, old and downright boring. "Where are your books for periods one and two?" She asked, her shoes clicking against the floor with impatient taps of her toe. Only when I felt her shadow press over me I looked at her in the eye.

And dear Kami, I wish I didn't.

There stood one of THE UGLIEST and WRINKLIEST old people I had ever seen. Now, don't get me, I love old people. They're so cute when they say stupid things, but this… this CREATURE can not be called old, no less human.

Her lips were pressed into a thin line and the ruby red lipstick clashed terribly with the huge, round, lime green glasses she had on. They hung off of her bird nose and were only held on by the chain that wrapped around her neck. Her black, beady looking eyes glared down at me and her frail looking hands were placed angrily on her hips. On of her hands grasped a ruler (it was clear yet blue at the same time. So cool…)

She was down right _horrifying._

Like a zombie, killed once, brought back to life, killed again, eaten, thrown up and put back together.

I gulped and tried to tear my eyes away from the mole that was sprouting another head on her right cheek. I swore it winked at me. "Yeah?" I asked, finally wanting to puke as I noted there were at least five hairs on the huge monstrous thing. It was probably sucking out her blood. Maybe that's why she was all wrinkly…

"Answer my question."

Stare.

"Could you repeat?"

Her face got red and she slapped a ruler (I thought ruler beatings were illegal in public school!) on my desk.

"GET YOUR BOOKS OR GET A DETENTION!" She howled. I shrunk in my seat a bit and tried desperately to hold myself back from standing on my desk, poking that huge nose with her own cool looking ruler and screaming, "FUCKING BITE ME BITCH!"

But then I would lose the bet.

That… I seem to already be out of.

Note to self: talk Kakuzu into getting me back in the bet.

I stood up, stuck up my chin and grinned at the fugly women. She just burned two holes through me with her glare. I turned on my heel, my pink hair swooshing out behind me, and stomped out of the classroom with 29 pairs of eyes watching me go. I slammed the door rather loudly and I heard a stream of complaints and scolds from the teacher.

Showed her didn't I.

Making my way to my locker, 105, to get my books, guess who I stumbled upon!

"Deidara?" I said with amazement. He was slumped against a wall next to the door to his homeroom and looked royally pissed. Oh, yeah, he was also covered in black ash. Only his bright blue eyes stood out from the black crap.

"Un."

"What the hell happened?" I asked stepping to slouch next to him. He glanced over at me and I scooted away, not wanting to get ash on my shirt. He glared at me a little with hard blue eyes and I just stuck out my tongue at him rather childishly.

"Un. My teacher caught me sneaking in gun powder, and when I was trying to wrestle it, the bag blew up-"

"HOLY SHIZZ, YOU'RE COVERED IN GUN POWDER?"

"-and covered us both. He sent me outside with a detention and a, un, very long pissy lecture."

He starred at me, waiting for a reaction, and I let out a long sigh that blew up some hair that got in front of my face.

"Dear Kami, I don't even think I'm shocked anymore."

He grinned, his white teeth looking even brighter against the dark black of the… gun powder, and he shook his head. His grimy, blonde hair with black streaks fell in front of his eyes and I slowly picked it up with my thumb and pointer finger, dropping it back over to its original place. A long silence passed in between us and I tried to get the gun powder off of me.

"You're hair looks like shit."

"Gee, un, thanks."

"You're quite welcome," I shot back with a grin. Hopping off of the wall, I waved him a goodbye and rolled my eyes, pointing to the direction to my classroom. He nodded in understanding and I went on my way.

000000

Just to speed you through the boring part of the day, I'll just say this. Ms. Fuglyass was pissed when I returned back at her classroom three minutes before the bell with the wrong books; my first three classes (English, Science, and History) were totally dope. I fell asleep in English, not really giving a shake of three squirrel tails about commas.

Now we're at lunch! I had forgotten to grab a couple of spare dollars when I went out of my house in a complete anger state, so now I was sitting alone at a table, stomach craving for food, waiting for those slow ass guys to get their lunch. And Kami, what a good lunch it is.

I've only been to this school for one year, but the food here is like Chuck Norris.

Yes, _that_ awesome.

The pizza is awesome, the mashed potatoes don't move, the peas are awesome, the noodles are awesome, the stuffed shells are awesome, the bread is awesome, the fucking CHOCOLATE MILK is awesome.

But when isn't it?

So I was starving and about ready to punch someone in the face when they all got back. But they took their time to chow down on the awesome food consisting of raviolis, pizza with a thick crust, PB & J's that looked delectable and everything else that you would serve at a school but 100,000,000% better.

Dropping my face in my palms, I heard someone laugh next to me. I lifted my head enough to glare at Hidan who was stuffing his face. I just saw in his light purple eyes that he was going to say, "That's why you shouldn't have run off in the first place biotch!" but he held his tongue.

Smart boy.

He knows I'll probably maul his face off with my not-so-sharp claws.

Finally lunch was over and we all headed back to class with tired goodbyes and 'I'll see you later's. When I hugged them I got pretty strange looks from everyone else and I assumed that they had already made an impression on the kids at school and were already trying to make up their minds if they were jocks, geeks or just plain weird. As long as they didn't judge me, I was fine. And if they didn't judge the guys too harshly…

Well, there's going to be a couple more broken noses.

000000

I'm not going to bore you with the rest of my classes. I bet you can hardly stand yours, so why bother you with mine? But I will tell you this: Itachi, Kisame and Tobi were in some of my classes and it thrilled me quite a bit. We giggled like school girls throughout the whole entire class and I really enjoyed not listening to my Algebra teacher.

But let's skip to going home.

Right now, I'm walking home with Kisame and Tobi, catching them as we made our way to our lockers. Kisame's on the other side of the school while poor Tobi is near the boys locker room. Sure, he's a guy, but come on: we all know he's too innocent for what goes on in there.

"So, Sakura, how was your day?" Tobi sweetly asked me. I giggled slightly and patted the top of his head.

"Very good, thank you for asking. And how about yours?" I reply, looking at him with innocence I somehow manage every time I talk to him. Instantly, the mood soured.

"One of the mean teachers said I could wear a mask to school," he said, and I could hear a pout in his voice. I latched onto him instantly, making us stop walking.

"POOR TOBI! Do you want me to beat them up for you? I can certainly kill them all-"

"Sakura."

I unhooked myself from the sighing Tobi to glare at Kisame.

"Yes?" I asked heatedly.

"Um… Is it just me, or do you sense like something bad's gonna happen?" He asked, his voice unusually small. I started walking again, thinking about his words. I stopped again and turned to him.

Right when I was about to open my mouth, a car went screeching by with boys shouting and whooping. I flung my head in the direction at the right time to see Deidara hanging out of the window of a red car with Pein on the roof, each holding a packet of toilet paper.

Then they were gone. I slowly turned back to Kisame and Tobi, and none of us needed to speak to know we needed to follow that fan.

As we were running, I swore under my breath, "Those bastards better not be going to _my _house…"

**000000**

**:o **

**Guess whoooo~!**

**("YO WAT WAS DA BIG DELAY?" FanFiction was being a butt D: I've had this chapter for _three weeks,_ and it wouldnt let me access this story to edit/add chapters. But its all alrght now :D)**

**Yes, I'm back :) And I have some good news! I'm actually going to make an effort to get this story running. The end of the school years commin', so it should be easy.**

_BUT I NEED YOUR HELP! _

**I want to dedicate something to my faithful reviewers: a story made of all one-shots of any couple dealing with the Akatsuki and Sakura. You can suggest a theme or just let my imagination take care of that. **

**But if you dont **_REVIEW_** and tell me what you want to happen, I wont be able to get my muse back up for this story!**

**So, review, review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	26. Last day, Start a new Nightmare

**VERY IMPORTANT: please read!**

Dear Readers-

Hallo there. I know, I'm back from a LONG time, but sadly- not for long. I have thought and pondered over this moment for almost two years now. Long, I know, but you should've heard my inner war over that time! Many were lost but all will not be forgotten. A moment of silence for the thoughts that sacrificed their lives for me-…. Okay, enough fooling around, lol. Anyways, here's how things went. I've almost seemed ashamed of my hidden fantasy of fanfictions back when writing them. Although all of my friends are actively involved (and I couldn't give a rats ass about what people thought about me), I always felt like it was almost not what I wanted to do. Even though I stilled loved it.

So I packed it away for a whole two years, banishing all of the anime and manga from my life along with many of my other online websites. It was hard, but I did it. But finally, only yesterday, I once again logged onto fanfiction to look at Inception (the movie) fanfictions between my favorite pairing. (If you must now, its Ariadne and Arthur). I felt guilt come back to me slowly and steadily. My poor Naruto fiction that has been lying in dust for the past 730 days, crying for desperate help. So I decided to finish it. Lamely, yes, but I felt that the constant support of new readers needs to be answered. I've had much fun re-reading it (although I cringe at the obvious detail mistakes) and noticed that I've grown much on my DeviantArt channel (username: ChikaChikaBoom, in case you ever want to check out some of my original stories).

I've also felt that my new side needs a little in this deal as well so I've made a compromise with myself: after this last chapter goes up, I am going to delete all of the files containing this story. Yes, my friends. The internet will be the ONLY place to find this story. Call it a blessing, call it a curse, but what is done is done. I will be dabbling slightly- a movie fic here, a book fic there- but I am packing away my old ways and coming into a new life.

I just want to say, before I end my rant, that I thank every single person who has commented, watched, and kept notice of my page. I thank you very much for pushing me through and eventually guilt me into finishing this story.

Thank you, and boy has it been a very stressful ride!

So, as the official author of this story, I now introduce you to the final chapter of Sakura's Experience in Bootcamp.

Please enjoy and again- thank you.

For everything.

-K

0000000

I ran through the streets, making sure to dodge cars along the road. Angry drivers were shouting at me enthusiastically and I made sure to flip them all the finger- except that cute kid with the Porsche. Oh yes, you, silly little boy- I'll be seeing you sometime later…

ANYWAYS, Kisame, Tobi and I all dodged our way through the streets and eventually rounded the corner where I saw Deidara and Pein standing in front of my apartment complex. I slowed to a stop, sensing something was very, _very_ wrong. Kisame and Tobi slowed behind me, just being able to see the red pick up truck screech away as two very angry sets of parents stood with a shameful Deidara and Pein. I swallowed a lump in my throat and proceeded with caution.

Mr. Kawamoto, Deidara's dad, stood by his son and a new set of parents stood by Pein. They all turned to me as I approached, all with very angry gazes. But why were they here? Their kids were older, so if they got into any trouble, it wouldn't be their problem… I smiled pleasantly.

"Hello Mr. Kawamoto! Its been awhile, and you are…?" I asked, holding out my hand. "I'm Sakura, your son's friend," I introduced myself with my best smile. The mother glanced to her husband and the man stepped forward.

He had white blonde hair that was licked back and chilling gray eyes. Well, theres Pein's genes. The man basically resembled Pein in every way besides the spiking hair- which is where the mother stepped in. Her fire engine red hair that curled all over the place, pale complexion and fiery green eyes screamed Irish. She was obviously angry.

"We are Mr and Mrs. Rikudo. We're Pein's parents here," he states. I shake his hand and step back, observing the situation lightly.

"Ah, Sakura, we came here today with a call from the police," Deidara's dad said quietly. I glanced over to him with a blank expression.

"Really? Have we done something wrong?" I asked. The parents looked to one another. Kisame and Tobi evacuated and herded both Deidara and Pein into the building, most likely to get some information out of them.

"Actually, yes. We understand that your living alone under your own support-"

"And Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha's." I interrupt coldly. Deidara's dad coughed awkwardly and continued.

"Yes, well, it seems like the niehgbors have seen that you've been living with a multitude of boys and has decided to contact the police for suspicious…" Heres were the man paused and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Night activities." He finished.

I felt my face light to almost the color of my red scarf back in my closet.

Oh heeeeeeell no.

"Excuse me?" I said with horror. Two more cars showed up and I saw Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha step out of one car and Kisame's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hoshigaki. They joined the group of adults, demanding to see their sons. I pointed into the building and soon Kisame came out, pulled by the ear of Mrs. Hoshigaki. Kisame mouthed 'I'll call you!' to me and was thrust into a car before escorted away.

"Yes Miss, nightly activities with OUR good boys. Not only am I ashamed of my own son, but also of you," Mr. Rikudo said with a cold malice to his voice. I felt myself tear up.

"You honestly think that I would have sex with your kids when I'm scaresly 17?" I asked incrediculously. They glanced at each other uncomfortably and shifted on their feet. That was answer enough. Another car appeared and at the same time, Itachi came out of the building with both Deidara, Tobi and Pein. Itachi left with his parents, tossing me one last glance back at me and as they got into their car, the new figure stepped out. Tobi shrieked.

"Hello, everyone," the black and white figure said. I glanced up at Zetsu who made a bee-line for Tobi. Tobi tried to scramble away but Zetsu grabbed onto the kids collar and pulled him back roughly before anything bad happened.

"Miss Sakura." Zetsu said coldly. "I have been informed of whats been happening and I want you to know I am a well practiced therapist. Seeing your predicament, I have informed the parents that this is probably an act of comfort in your young and hormorne filled soul. If you would like to talk to me about what has happened, come see me. Heres my card," he said, handing me the small piece of paper. Tobi thrashed and screamed and cried but somehow, the therapist was able to get him into the car and drive off. My eyes watered again.

"Yes, Sakura, that is what we think," Deidara's dad said softly. I steeled myself.

"I'd appreciate if all of you left. Take your kids and leave. Immediately," I said with a trembling voice.

Deidara's parents and Pein's parents glanced at each other, nodded, got their kids and left. I watched as my friends slowly got shipped away. I met with Hidan's lady friend who nearly spit on my shoes and Sasori's grandmother who didn't look at me in the eye. Sasori tried to explain that he would talk to her about it but I couldn't stop crying by then. Kazuka never made it to my house and when I finally got too tired of it, I went into my home, and started to bawl.

Never before have I felt so sad. Of course, being an orphan and all, but knowing what those guys did for me- in front or behind the scenes- was enough to make me cry. They were my family, my love's and my playmates. They were my team, my partners in crime. They made a sad day seem bright and a boring summer at bootcamp the best thing that's ever happened into my entire life.

And I just lost every single one of them because my neighbor thinks I'm a whore.

I changed into my favorite pajamas, not glancing at the now empty sleeping places, and got out my three tubs of icecream. I didn't even bother turning on the t.v. No, instead I sat down on my couch and while I sobbed, I shoved icecream into my mouth so the neighbors wouldn't hear my screams of misfortune.

Somehow I fell asleep in the night and awoke to a buzzing sound. I got up and went towards the kitchen table and shuffled through all of the sheets. I finally got out Deidara's phone and flipped it open.

"What," I said, my voice thick with left over tears.

"Hey, un," I heard over the phone. I began to cry all over again. "Sakura, you gotta call down, un. Hold on, I'm making a conference call." He told me. I continued to sob and soon seven more voices joined in.

"I miss you all so much," I scream out, sobbing again. Snot ran down my nose and tears down my cheeks.

"Sakura, you're making us cry too. We miss you a whole hell lot more than you can imagine," Kisame said. I stifled my crying and sniffed rather loudly.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," I said quietly, more tears streaming down my cheeks. Silence.

"Listen, un, my mom's going to wake up soon. We need to get this over with, un. Sakura, we have a gift for you, un." Deidara said. I sniffled.

"What?" I asked. I could almost see all of their shit-eating grins.

"You know that bet that we had?" Itachi said.

"Yeah…" I said catiously.

"Well, we're here to help," Pein said. "I'll start. Shit."

I paused, too shocked at what was happening.

"Fuck," Kisame said proudly.

"Whore," Hidan suddenly chimed in. We laughed at his common pick.

"Ass-hole," Kazuka muttered and, again we laughed.

"Prick!" Deidara shot back.

"Fucking retard," Sasori said with a grin on his face.

"Oh hell," Itachi said with a sigh.

"ASS TURD MOTHER FUCKER!" Tobi screamed. We were all silent before bursting out with laughter. We were all silent and I took a shaky breath.

"I love every single one of you, you silly bastards." I said quietly. They cheered and the chours of voices made me laugh, though stray tears still ran down my cheeks.

"Sakura, we may not live with you, but we will always be in your life. Okay? Next year I'm setting up my own camp. No, not bootcamp, but a sports camp. Soccer. Football. Lacrosse, whatever. I need a job and what's better than a camp? Everyone when the graduate, if you need a job, come to me. Hopefully the pay will be good and we can get enough campers to go," Pein said. My heart throbbed at his future.

"Count me in!" Hidan cried and we all chuckled.

"You betcha I'm in. I'm not spending another summer in juvie," I muse and I got laughs all around. We were all silent for a moment before I let out a yawn.

"Aw, our little Sakura's sleepy." Deidara teased.

"Well it is like, five in the morning," Sasori said. I groaned and we all laughed.

"That's my signal to get ready. I'm guessing you guys are going to different schools?" I asked. I got silence which meant my assumption was correct. I sighed with a painful throb in my heart.

"Okay guys. I gotta go. Thank you, everyone, for calling. And Dei, I hope you know, I'm keeping this phone." I said. Deidara chuckled but didn't protest.

"I love you guys. I love you a lot," I said, reluctant to go.

"We love you too, Sakura," Tobi piped up, saying what all of the other guys would have no balls to say.

"Thanks, Tobi. Be a good boy. Well, I'll see you guys later," I said softly and hung up the phone. I sat on the kitchen table and glanced out my kitchen window. The sun was just starting to come up and a stray tear slipped down my cheek.

Another new day. I may not have my gang by my side, but I will always be sure that they will be behind my every step, no matter what I do.

I straightened my back and took a deep breath, drying the tears from my eyes.

I'll make sure that I'll make the right decisions.

Because they'd like that.

They would like that a lot.

**END**


End file.
